Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox
by ADdude
Summary: Maka from the Future arrives with a warning of a threat that may save or destroy Death City and everyone in it.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary:So a traveler from the future shows up with some news that may make the difference between life and death.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna than the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Arrival<p>

It was a peaceful day in Death City, nothing seemed to be wrong which anyone who had been paying attention the recent history of this city should know is usually when things go wrong. It was spring break for the students of academy, though the school was still open incase of disasters that the student and staff were needed for. The scythe meister Maka Albarn was not in the city at the moment, her mother Kami just happened to be in California for the week and asked Maka if she wanted to visit and Maka said yes much to Spirits despair. So Maka hopped on a train and went to visit her mother for the week. Soul stayed behind so that Maka could spend some alone time with her mother. It didn't matter much there were no crisis that need looking after so the partners could spend sometime apart. Today was the day that Maka was do to return and though the young Death Scythe would not admit it, he had missed his partner. That morning Black Star talked Soul to play a game of basketball with Kid, the Thompson sisters, and Tsubaki, Soul agreed having nothing to do that day but to pick Maka up at the train station and that wasn't until hours later. They broke into teams, Soul joined Tsubaki and Black Star against Kid,Patti and Liz. The game started pretty much like all their games started with Black Star declaring himself the winner before they even started. This lead into an argument between Black Star and Kid in which a crazy bet was made the losing team captain having to do something ridiculous in this case the loser would have to streak through the school grounds naked.

The game got underway with Patti making a two point shot. As the game continued to the points were quickly wracked up. Both team ended up wracking up twenty points, first to reach twenty one would be the winner and Kid had the ball and was about to shot when he sensed something not too far off, this served enough of a distraction that when Black Star came charging in he did not see him. Black Star came hard and fast slamming Kid right into the pole the basketball hoop was attached to.

"That's a foul." Liz commented

Kid pushed Black Star off "Get off me! You idiot!"

"You're just angry that you're not as good as the great Black Star." Black Star retorted

"WE'RE TIED!" Kid pointed out "But that's not the point I just sensed something."

"What Kid?" Patti chirped

"I don't know. It felt like when the immortal werewolf locked my father in the independent cube."

"You think the immortal werewolf is back?" Tsubaki asked

"Perhaps. We'd better investigate."

"Yahoo!" Black Star screamed already at the top of the stairs "Finally some action!"

As soon as he ran off Kid yelled "The other way!"

They quickly ran off following Kids lead, they stopped before an alley a few block away from the basket ball court.

Kid was about to use his soul perception to verify if anything was even there and tell the weapons to transform when Black Star jumped into the alley screaming.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Great Black Star!" but then actually looking into the alley he stopped "Oh sorry lady I thought you were a werewolf."

"Lady?" Kid jumped into the alley followed by the others

They all saw the same thing, a women in her mid twenties with her long blonde hair in a pony tail. She wore a familiar looking black trench coat. She was wearing a black top, blue jeans and large boots. She was stumbling around her face pointed away from the group.

"It looks like she's drunk." Liz smirked

"I'm not drunk Liz." The women shot back

The women came right up to Liz looking her right in the eyes "I'm taller than you now."

As Liz stared into the women bright green eyes she was in shock as were the others. The women tripped and Kid caught her.

"Oh look I'm taller than you too Kid."

The others stared at the women knowing who she was but also knowing she couldn't possibly be who she was.

"Do you know them lady?" okay everyone except Black Star knew who she was

"Black Star" Tsubaki whispered to him "Doesn't she look like someone? Someone you know?"

Black Star looked at the women thinking hard "Nope."

"I'm Maka." the women declared

Black Star reacted to the news "Soul you forgot to pick Maka up at the train station!" grabbing the women "How long were you waiting!"

Soul pulled Black Star from the women telling him "That's not Maka you idiot! That's just some nut that looks like her!"

Maka sighed "Kid can you just use your soul perception to prove I'm me?"

Kid looked into the women soul to see an orange soul that match perfectly with his memory of Maka's soul except that this one was older.

Kid gulped trying to wrap his mind around what he knew was true "That's Maka."

Everyone stared at the women that was Maka.

"Maka you got old." Patti pointed out

"Yeah" Maka smiled at her

"That's not Maka! Soul shouted pointing at her "You're not Maka!" a little closer he noticed that this women was more developed than Maka, nothing too big but bigger than Maka "Look!" he said pointing at her breast "She's not Tiny Tits!"

"**MAKA CHOP!**"

A book to his skull later, Soul on the ground relented "Okay that's Maka."

Maka rubbed her head and nearly fell again but was caught by Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was still not sure she was Maka but she still worried "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little dizzy and hungry." Maka told her

"Alright let's get you something to eat."

A few minutes later they were at a nearby restaurant ordering her something to eat and as Black Star pointed out since they were there why not get something for themselves. They all got something to eat, Kid ended paying for all of it. So sitting down eating, the adult Maka started to tear through her food.

They all stared at her eat she noticed telling them "Sorry the trip made me hungry. The Doctor warned me telling me something about burning through my energy cells."

"Doctor? Doctor Stein?" Soul asked confused

"Not that Doctor. The one that has the bow tie right now. Luckily he won't keep it forever."

"What?"

"I'm from the future" Make told them "I thought you would have gotten that."

"Like a with time machine?" Liz asked

"More like a Yankee in King Arthur's Court." Kid was the only one to get that reference "No machine I had to come here subtlety. I was sent here in a bubble as time warped around me. We had to make sure no one alerted when I arrived. Well no one except you."

"So you know we would find you?" Kid asked

"Yes, it wasn't just a coincidence that I arrived near you guys."

"So you came to see us?" the symmetry obsessed boy asked

"Yes," Maka stated clearly now that her dizziness had worn off "today something is going to arrive and I am the only one who can stop it but I need your help to do it." she looked at a gold wrist watch "We only have about eight hours to stop it or by tonight everyone in this city even Lord Death will be dead."

The group looked at Maka in shock and horror.

"Are you going to eat that?" Maka asked pointing to Soul's uneaten french fries

"So what are we doing here?" Kid yelled

"Eating" Maka said calmly "When we're done here we will go see your father. But right now I have to recover from my trip or else I won't be any good for you. You guys might want to change clothes, you stink."

Patti sniffed herself, Maka wasn't wrong.

The rest of the group was uneasy at the news, or the fact that suddenly older Maka was so calm at the situation. They even wondered if they could trust her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Review tell me if this is any good. I going to try and put at least one chapter a week but I have to get back to school soon so we'll see. But reviewing may convince me to write faster. I don't know I've been so lazy lately, I haven't even started any home what so ever. Anyway just in case anyone cares the Doctor Maka was talking about was the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who, not really important to the story but still. I have another Story were they met up but that's later or actually earlier I'm not writing the stories in order.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time

Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox

Summary: Explanation time, Maka explains the threat they are facing. A little funny a little heart breaking, a little long. This chapter has a lot of exposition.

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.

Author note: This story will be based more on the magna than the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime. Also I know I'm mixing myths I am doing it on purpose for the story. Also I had a lot of work for school due, I gave a quickly look over to get any errors hopefully got all but sorry If I miss a few.

Chapter 2: Story Time

Future Maka finished her food and told the others to get changed. She told Kid to call up the rest of the Spartoi Unit telling them to meet them in front of Death Room, she told Soul to get Blair from the apartment but not to tell them anything about why. Maka ran off on her way to the school she first just had to send a message. When finished Maka sat on top of the steps of the school and looked on to Death City knowing what damaged would soon be caused. Then she glimpsed out the corner of her eye two girl fight another one. They were all new at the school and one girl turned into an axe which the other girl quickly turned on the third girl. Maka would have stopped the fight but she already knew the outcome. The third the girl did take a few cuts and bruises but she managed to knock out the axe meister with a head butt and when the axe turned into a girl again she got kicked into the wall. They had made fun of the girl, she was a weapon but still had no partner or even to turn into a weapon once. The girl was about to walk away when Mira Nygus, the current school nurse wrapped in bandages, showed up to discipline the girls for their fight. She first had to take the three girls to the infirmary to get treated.

Maka was pulled away from this sight when she heard Liz say "So Maka...

"Yes Liz" The blonde meister looked up

"Um..." Liz tried to find the right words while her sister looked on "So what with the new look?"

"Something I had to get before I left. Couldn't wear clothes I already had. Everything is new except the coat and the boots." Maka turned to look Liz in the eye "But my clothes are not what you want to ask?"

"No"

"So why don't you ask?"

"I just wanted to know" Liz said shyly "What happens to me in the future?"

"You're completely bald."

The young weapon's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"Yeah one day Patti shaves your head while you were sleeping and it never grew back symmetrically so Kid forced you to keep it shaved."

Liz grabbed her sister and yelled "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

Patti shrugged calmly "I don't know."

Kid coming up the steps with the others. Liz grabbed Kid screaming "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

Kid asked "What did I do?"

"Maka said " Liz began pointing at Maka when she noticed her giggling "You lied."

"Yeah" Make shrugged with a playful smile "Can you blame me?"

The little purple cat with a witches hat hopped onto the now adult Maka's head looking down she said "Who are you and why do you look like Maka but older? Are you her Mama?"

Maka smiled scratching her behind the ear "If you can wait I will explain but we have some people to meet first."

Blair gave a shrug, well as much as a cat could, she hopped onto the floor.

Tsubaki then got a glimpse of something, this Maka was not wearing gloves but she was wearing a gold ring on her finger.

Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand "You're married!"

Everyone turned to see the ring on her finger.

"Oh" Maka said " I forgot to take the ring off before I came."

Liz stepped in "Who did you marry?"

"Oh, it's was Stein." Maka answered

The whole group stared at her and asked in unison "WHAT!"

Maka started to laugh "Oh you guys are too easy."

The others got over the shock and Maka managed to stop laughing.

"Alright" Maka told the group she was standing in front of "I already saw Ox and the others go in we have-" she stopped noticing Kid stare intently at her.

She noticed that all of them were now wearing their new Spartoi mostly white uniforms, she stood out being the oldest and wearing her old black coat.

"Kid is something wrong?"

"Yes, Maka you just don't seem right."

"You used soul perception you know it's me."

"Yes, your soul matches Maka's but it's seems different. There is a certain new spark there. It's different, there's a certain playfulness I never seen in Maka's soul."

"It's been about ten years for me, I have changed since then. The playfulness, as you put it, is something I picked up becoming an adult. You see Kid as a kid you act like an adult, you try to act serious and important like how I acted and how you act. But as an adult you learn it's more fun just to relax and have fun, just look at your dad or any staff member here." She turned around heading to the door "If you don't hurry up, Kid, I am just going to rip off your left sleeve."

Kid hurried his pace behind Maka as did the others. As they walked through the school they couldn't help noticing they were not taking the direct route to the Death Room.

"Maka" Soul asked "Did you forget the way to the Death Room?"

"No" she sighed "we just have to run into to them."

No sooner than that was said they turned a corner where they saw Sprit, Stein and Marie.

Sprit ran up to Maka "Kami! Did you bring back Maka early?" His eyes gleaming with hope to be reunited with his ex wife.

Maka just said "No try again."

The Red haired scythe look deeply into her emerald eyes "Maka?"

"Bingo! See he got it." she yelled back at the others then she started to count "5,4,3,2,1 and now..." A second later Spirit fainted to the ground "Huh, he lasted a second longer than I thought he would."

Now Maka turned to Stein and Marie who were already staring at her.

Maka sighed "To answer your next three questions: yes I'm Maka but older, no you can't dissect me, and come with us and I will explain everything. Someone bring Papa."

Stein picked up Spirit and carried him as they followed Maka.

Marie still confused said "I like your hair."

"Thank you."

They continued their way to the Death Room. In front of the the door to the Death Room waited Kilik,Fire,Thunder, Kim,Jacqueline,Ox and Harvar.

Ox started "Hey Kid what did-"but stopped when he spotted Maka

"Yes, I know I will explain in five minutes." Maka told them

"Is my father expecting us?" Kid told them "You can only get in if Father lets you in."

"You could just knock down the door." Black Star pointed out

"Not necessary" Maka said pulling a shimigami skull key from around her neck "I have a skeleton key."

Putting it in the lock and turning it the key vanished but the door swung open. Maka walked in and the others followed if just to hear her explain things. The past the guillotines to the mirror in the middle of the room. Maka stepped up and breath on the mirror to write as she whispered "42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

Sprit came to and got up on his own feet. Lord Death became visible in the mirror and seeing Maka decided to step out of the mirror.

"Ho ho Hello" Lord Death shouted before turning to Maka "Maka look at how you've grown but since it's only been a week I think you have some explaining to do."

"Right-o sir." Maka joked

Spirit whispered to Stein "That's my Maka but all grown up."

"I see" Stein told him "I also see a wedding ring on her finger." Spirit was about to shot something when Stein covered the Death Scythes mouth

"Alright" Maka cleared her throat "I am Maka but from about ten years in your future. We figured out how to warp space/time to send me back to help you. Today a threat that has never been faced and has never lost is coming here to collect the Soul of Lord Death to become a kishin."

"Ho" Lord Death let "Not that I don't trust you Maka but I alway thought time travel was impossible."

"Though no strong evidence" Stein began "to prove it's impossible there have been some evidence of manipulation of space time being possible. The Immortals werewolf own use of the independent cube displayed such abilities to warp space time."

"But what foe could threaten my father such?" Kid spoke up

"I was getting to that" Maka said as she pulled out a book from her coat and a pair of rectangle shaped glassed she quickly put on

"Ha" Soul laughed "You became even a bigger book worm."

"Soul I already have to book out." Maka glared at him and he went silent. Maka flipped through the pages "The story is told though who could say it's true about a man named Kronos. This takes place long ago in ancient Greece. He was a simple farmer but also a sickle-scythe weapon he never got involved with fighting witches or kishin instead using is weapon form to work on his farm. He was a humble man who wanted nothing more than to bring enough crops in to feed himself and his family making enough money to pay for what they needed. He was renowned for his key sense of time, he always seemed to know when to plant and when to reap his crop. With his powers he was always able to cut down his crop before it went bad and he was grateful for the gifts he was bestowed. He was blessed more when his wife Rhea gave him his first son. A year later he was given his second child. He tried to find a balance in raising his children and tending to his farm, but never seemed to find the time for both. More children were born distracting him more so. One year he was unable to to plant in time and winter came and it's frost destroyed his crop. His wife delivered another child. As Kronos held that child he knew that he had failed his family, they would starve during winter and die. He regretted his life and his family, but did not wish them to suffer. That moment he went mad with nothing but desire to control everything. The desire raged inside and he killed his own baby and devoured his new born soul."

"What!" Liz shrieked

"He killed his own baby and devoured his soul" Maka continued "Then he went on to kill the rest of his family. As he devoured his children before his wife, he made her a promise that he would make it up to her. He killed her and devoured her soul."

The others looked on shaken by the story they had just heard. Fire and Thunder the young pot weapons hugged Kilik for comfort while Liz held on to her little sister for the same reason. Even the magical cat Blair curled up next to Souls feet scared.

"But that's just a story" Lord Death said "We investigated that story when it came out. We found no evidence of anyone in the village. We assumed everyone died during the cold winter."

"Well every story has some truth behind it. When he finished he went out and collected the souls of everyone in that village, that why you never found anyone."

"That is a troubling" Lord Death said "but that still does not explain why we never heard of Kronos after that."

"If people would stop interrupting my story."

"Oh Sorry. Please continue."

Maka cleared her throat "You have heard of Kronos you just know that you did. That night found a special power with his sickle he cut through the very fabric of time, creating tears that he could use to get to any moment in time any place. The reason you never found him was that he was every where and you never knew." Maka flipped through the book "Tunguska 1908 an unexplained explosion destroyed several small villages, In 1610 everyone in the Village of Roanoke disappeared."

"Are you saying that he was responsible for these disappearances?" Kid asked

"Yes, we also have evidence of him being in Chicago during the great fire, in San Francisco during the 1906 earthquake, in No Man's Land during War World one, in Pompeii when Vesuvius exploded,and hundred of events with report and stories of a man fitting the description of Kronos. Hey we even have a report of him during a crisis that still hasn't happened. I don't know if he set the events in motions so he could kill without notice or took advantage of them to hide his crimes, who can say."

This is very troubling" Death murmured

"That's not all." Maka said with a somber tone "It's about Orion and Artemis."

Death turned to Maka the warmth drained from his voice as it grew dark and cold "They were one of finest meister weapons team I ever had the honor to know. "

"Please tell us who they were." Maka said in a tone only more than a whisper

"Alright" Death returning to his childish tone " Artemis was an Amazon warrior and hands down the best archer meister ever. Her partner Orion could turn into a bow and produce arrows made out of her compress soul's wavelength. After years working together they fell in love and were married. Soon they brought into the world a beautiful baby girl named Diana. When I sent them to investigate report of a group of witches plaining something they left the baby in the care of the academy. But they never returned, the poor girl grew up never knowing her parents. We never even heard anything about the witches."

Maka pulled a picture from the book and handed it to Death.

He looked surprised looking at it "It's his hand writing."

"That's a page from a journal that was found by archeologist three years ago but won't be restored for another five. We translated that it belonged to a man named Orion. Sir can you please read from the the last page."

Death knew the language long since forgotten by man but he still remembered "It's a note from Orion."

Death read out loud:

"Lord Death I fear we have failed you. Both me and Artemis have been wounded. I fear that we will not survive. When we arrived to investigate the witches camp a monster attacks the witches, they fought back but they are being slaughtered. We tried to stop it but it's too strong. We will fight to the end to try and stop it. Even now I can hear him killing the witches. If we fail to return and you find this please tell Diana that we always loved her. That we did this for her, so she could grow up in a world where she need not be afraid."

The room grew heavy and silent.

The silence as broken by a new voice coming from the hallway saying "I always wondered what happened to them."

Maka took a deep breath and sang "Excalibur! Excalibur! From The United King. I'm Looking for him. I'm going to California. Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur! "

"At last a welcome worthy of me." The funny looking weapon entered

The pain and sadness in the room was lifted and replaced by disgust as Excalibur entered.

Well Except for Patti "Hey look it's the funny alien"

The weapon with a white outfit, top hat, cane and a face that could be described as penguinish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Black Star yelled

"I invited him." Maka told him "You are looking at the only person to ever face Kronos and survive."

"Kronos?" Excalibur repeating. If those eye of his could express fear and shock they did then.

"I was hoping he was gone never to return."

"Please excalibur tell us what you know" Maka said sounding sincerely worried

Excalibur sighed "It was the twelfth century. It was the day Camelot fell. I was tending to Arthur as best I could, but his wounds were great. He had managed to defeat his half sister the witch Morgan La Fey but at a cost, Camelot was left in ruins. The battle field was littered with bodies of the dead and the dying, the mean healthy enough tried to sort out one from the other. That's when he arrived, Kronos as soon as he appeared the sky went red. As if by some strong windy the bodies of all the wounded were ripped apart as once. Then he feasted himself on their souls. Arthur rose onto his feet to face the fiend. Telling him 'To leave the his men alone' but instead of halting he turned to Arthur and said 'I'm Kronos and it is an honor to meet you. But you have no power over me and no means to stop me, I will do as I wish. I will feast on any soul I seek including yours Arthur Pendragon.' he spoke as it was fact if it had already been done. I rallied to his side as did the remaining Knight and the few soldiers still able to stand. One by one the men fell we couldn't see what was causing it. I lent him my power allowing him to move at greater speeds, we hoped enough to stop the deaths. But we saw the monster tearing the men apart. The men were to slow to see the attacker broke their their flanks in fear and were taken down one at a time. By the time we reached the beast he had done his work. He was fast, faster than we. Arthur raised me to slash at him but his blades stopped mine. I excalibur who can rip the very space, was stopped by him. He slashed at us pushing us back. He hide as we tried to get our barring. I'm not proud of what I said but I told Arthur to run, to save himself, the men were gone there was no need to shorten the little time he had left. But he told me 'If I have the power to stop this beast from hurting anyone else I will stop it.' Even in the face of his death he was courageous. The beast was moving too fast to see and it decided to play with Arthur coming close for quick attacks, simple to wound but not to kill. Arthur knew there was only one way to attack the creature. Arthur let down his guard but me to his side and let Kronos attacked. Kronos plunged his blade into Arthur's chest. We we're still resonating, I felt his pain but he never flinched or weaken with Kronos so close he used all his strength and used me to wound Kronos. Kronos wounded tore a a hole in space and ran into it. Arthur fell to the ground and I saw his wound he didn't have much time left. Arthur turned to me 'Is he gone?' I told him the beast had fled and would not hurt anyone else. He told me 'Excalibur do me one last favor make sure that my Camelot is not forgotten' 'Don't worry Arthur I will make sure Camelot lives in legend. I will never have another meister like you.' 'No don't say that, Excalibur. You have great power that must be used to protect those who can't protect themselves. Do not let yourself be alone, that is only when you let the beast wins.' I stayed with him as he passed away quietly."

The room was quiet, Kid,Black Star and Ox had heard Excalibur's stories before but this one was different, the sword actually showed genuine sadness.

Maka wiped a tear away as she explained "The reason you couldn't move as fast as Kronos or even beat him his blade is he can alter time around him to slow it around him, you could only see it him because you were moving so fast. Your blade can cut through space but his cuts through time you were evenly matched. But that's why he is so powerful there is no single weapon strong enough to over power him. And he's coming for Lord Death."

"He can't beat my Father" Kid argued

"He doesn't have to." Maka turned to Lord Death "All he has to do is open a tear in time near you Lord Death, you'll get pulled into it. But since your soul can't leave Death City your body will die leaving your soul to be taken. If Kronos devours your soul it will cause a vortex and rip the souls out of every living thing in Death City, in one moment. Then Kronos will go on use all the power he has to change history. He wants to bring his family back to life by changing everything. His madness has delude him into believing he can control time, to control life and death but he can't and no one really can. If he tries to change history that it will set in motion a collapse of all of time. Leaving Kronos as the only survivor. He will be allowed to reweave the entire web of time as he wants to. Everything that happened everything that could happen will be in the hands of a madman. He will spread the same pain to every moment in time, the same pain that Excalibur and Diana had to go through, I don't know about the rest of you but I don't intend on letting that happen."

"Do you have plan,Maka? Lord Death tilted his head curiously at the meister

Maka took of her reading glasses and smiled "Yes, I do but I need you to put me in charge of all the resources the school has and put me in charge of everyone here."

"Done." The death god said without hesitation

Maka turned the other her voice growing serious and authoritative "First Spartoi Unit, with the exceptions of Soul,Kim,Jackie,Ox, and Harvar go Death Square and evacuate a ten block radius with the fountain being the center. The entire area is businesses so there will not be a lot of people but still have to get them out of there quickly. Don't tell anyone what you are expecting, we don't want to cause a panic. Just tell them to go to the edge of the city. Then come back here."

Marie asked "Why don't we just evacuate the city?"

"No time and we can't afford to alert Kronos. If suddenly people start leaving, Kronos will just choose another day to attack and I won't be able to help. The best we can do is get everyone out of danger. Now Marie and Stein, you have to get Sid, Nygus, Yumi, Enrique and every non beginner student team you can get them here, tell them what is happening. Most team are off on their vacation but we need all the help we can, get them ready and I will tell them the battle plan. Soul and Blair head down stairs there will be a meister names Alan Freed about to sign up for the Meister-Weapon lottery, stop him. Take him back to the apartment and get every record and c.d. you can and take them to the square."

"My records?" Soul complained

"Don't!" Maka scolded him "It's important just do it. Now Ox and Harvar you guy have to go get every speaker and piece of sound equipment you can and take it to Death Square and help Alan set them up around the square. Alan used to help his father at a radio station he will know what to do. Just help him get started. Kim,Jackie and myself will go to the infirmary to stop Nygus from kicking out a student we have to recruit, I will send her to help Alan set up."

"What's with the speakers?" Soul asked

"It's a part of the plan." Maka pulled a page out of the her book "Give Alan this when you convince him to help."

Soul looked at the instructions the first one was 'Soul stop reading this' he signed "So not cool."

"You all have your orders go to them." Maka told them

As the went on their way but stopped when Excalibur said "What do you want me to do?"

It caught everyone off guard,they're was actually humility in his voice.

"Nothing." Maka told him coldly "Just do what you do best; observe and watch."

The small sword was confused but for once did not know what to say and just left the room. The others looked at Maka as soon as the Excalibur left she showed signs of regretting what she said. Kim and Jackie waited by the door for Maka.

Maka turned back to Lord Death and told him "Lord Death you and my father have to stay in here. Seal this room, the rooms nature won't let Kronos from simply tear his way in but he will enter in the city and try to make his way here. Sealing the room will only let someone open the room from the inside, it won't really stop Kronos but it will weaken him. Each and everyone of us will give up their lives to stop Kronos, but if we can't stop he will make his way here. You will have to be ready, if he makes it into the room you will have one chance to act. Do not hesitate, if he attack you will die, you will have one attack and you will have to make it count."

Spirit Albarn looked at his daughter, alright his daughter ten years older but still, his Maka was all grown up a mature young women taking charge and he had never been prouder of her "Maka" he said tears in his eyes, he wanted to tell her how proud he was of her

Maka put her finger over his lip to shut him up "Papa promise me you will stay here and protect Lord Death. We could die and we are ready for that if all we can do is weaken Kronos then you have to be ready to finish him. Promise me something Papa don't waste the chance to stop him if you get it."

Spirit looked at his daughter "I promise Maka."

Maka saw the pain in her father eyes she sighed and gave him a hug "Don't screw it up Papa."

"Good Luck Maka" Lord Death told her

Maka joined Kim and Jackie "Come on we have to get Janis Joplin from the infirmary."

The door closed behind them, the room was sealed.

Author Notes: So it took me a whole week to write this with school, it's kinda long. With luck the next chapter will be coming out quicker. So feel free to review. Next we meet Janis Joplin and Alan Freed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm Before

Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox

Summary: Everyone gets ready for the battle that is coming. Excalibur finally meets his match. Suspicions are raised as are some double entendre. Exposition is exposed.

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.

Author note: This story will be based more on the magna than the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.

Chapter 3: The Calm Before

Soul walked down the halls of the school quickly being followed by the cat Blair. He was still confused to what the plan was, if any, that Maka had.

Alan Freed was looking at the sign up sheet for the Meister-Weapon Lottery, it was a lottery for anyone who hadn't found a partner to be put to together it was some sort of odd bingo tournament where people would feel each others wavelength until they found a compatible one. Alan had been in school for a while and hadn't found a partner and he was getting kinda desperate. His mom kept sending letters asking why he hadn't found a partner yet, Alan started to suspect that she was thinking partner meant something else. Either way Alan was tired of the letters as he looked at the flyer detailing all the information, he was about to sign up when he heard someone call out his name.

"Alan Freed!"

Alan looked to see a white haired boy walking down the hall with a purple cat.

"Are you Alan Freed?"

"Yes"

Soul looked Alan up and down, he was just 13 teen year old wearing a sports jacket over his t-shirt and he was wearing a small brimmed fedora. Soul had seen people like this, all they cared was about looking cool and that was not cool.

"Alan you have to come with me."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain" Soul told him

"Then I'm not going with you."

In a puff of purple smoke Blair turned into a her woman form. Blair was tall and buxom and wearing a revealing outfit. Alan just stared at her for a moment making sure not to blink.

Blair said softly "Please come with us."

Alan said staring at Blair's breast "Okay."

Blair walked outside with Alan following her like he was a lost puppy, Soul followed.

Soul mumbled to himself "At least I know why Maka sent Blair to help me get him."

Meanwhile Maka was walking in the hallway with Kim and Jackie. As Maka was leading the small group Kim stared at her.

"Kim if you have something to say then say it."

"You're from the Future?"

"That's what I said at the meeting we had a few minutes ago, I said it there to everyone so I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Maka sighed annoyed "If you have a question ask it."

Kim threw a look at Jackie she threw one back.

"I guess I have a few questions" Kim admitted

"I can answer them but I will have to charge you for each question."

"What?"

"Money! You have to pay for each answer I give you."

Kim and Jackie glanced at each other as Maka pushed open the infirmary doors. The first thing they saw was Nygus reminding three girls about the school rules, fighting on school grounds are perfectly allowed but must have a staff member observing.

Maka told her "Nygus, Marie is looking for you upstairs. I'll finish up here for you."

Nygus looked at Maka "Do I know you?"

"Yes, I just started. Marie sent me down some sort of emergency."

"Alright I'll go check with Marie." Nygus left the room, unsure of where she had meet the blonde women but did believe that she had met her before.

As soon Nygus left Maka turned her attention to the two girls that started the fight. Maka smiled a smile that sent shills through the two girls "Alright you know you have to get a teacher when you fight. The thing that is really wrong with the situation is that you picked on someone and then fought her two against one. Then you lost so much for that. Normally I would tell you if you do it again you will be in trouble but I don't have time today." She yanked the to girls up pushing them through the door "Don't ever let me find you starting another fight like this. If I ever do I will let Stein dissect you. Meanwhile I want you to run your way home and stay there." The girls just stared at Maka for moment "RUN!" The girls broke into a jog as Maka barked "Run! Double time it! Don't stop until your home!"

Kim and Jackie were a little surprised. The other girl just grinned. She was wearing a dark hood sweater with jeans, the hood was up hiding her face in shadows.

"Let's get a good look at you" Maka pushed off the hood to reveal that the girl had long wavy brown hair "Hello Janis."

"That's Janis?" Jackie asked

"Do I know any you people?" Janis asked

"Patience" Maka told them "First things first, just not in that order." Maka was examining Janis she had bandages all over where the girls managed to cut her and then raised the girls left sleeve to reveal a large gash Nygus had missed "If you don't treat this it will get infected. You don't have to pretend to be tough." Janis looked at her confused "It doesn't matter you don't have a meister yet, you don't have to prove your strong by getting into fights."

"What does it matter the school is going to kick me out anyway.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's because I can't transform."

"Oh you will sometimes it take people a little longer to change. I know about this girl that didn't even know she was a weapon for years. Trust me Janis you will eventually be able to transform but you just have to wait. Now let's get that wound treated. Kim you mind?"

"Oh" Kim said surprised "Sure."

"Kim Diehl?" Janis asked scared "The Witch?"

Kim glares at the girl as Maka came with "That's what it says on her ID but everyone just call her Kim." Janis looked at Maka with a mixture of confusion and fear "Oh don't worry, Kim's a good witch. Kim show her." Maka grabbed Janis arm

Kim placed her hand over the wound chanting "Tanunucoon Racooncoo n Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon"

Maka explained as a pink energy flooded over the wound "Kim's magic is healing goes against evil witches magic which only destroys."

The gash on her arm closed as did all the other cuts she had.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Maka told them as Janis examined her now healed skin,Maka looked through the office until she found the first aid kit handing it to Janis "Now Janis I need you to do me two favors. One I need you take this kit to the Death Square. I know you used to travel with your parent's band."

"Oh" Janis groaned

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you play anything, I just need you to help set up some sound equipment you how to do that."

"Yeah, I used to help set them up."

"Good now go outside and wait for us in front of the school."

Janis was still confused but did as she was told.

"So that's why we need her? To set up some speakers?" Kim asked

"Yes" Maka told them "she's going to play a huge part in the events that are coming?"

"Part?" Jackie asked

"Yes, all the worlds a stage and all the men and women merely players."

"What?" Kim asked

"Shakespeare. You know the play's the thing. No, those are two different plays." Maka said smiling at Kim

"Why are you smiling at me?" Kim asked

Because Ox did you good."

"What?" Jackie asked surprised "You and Ox did it!"

"No!"

"Sorry that's my fault, poor choice of words." Maka explained "Think about it, you used to be mean and scary and never did anything unless you got money for it. But here you are helping heal the girl that insulted you not asking for anything. You're a good person Kim, you tried to hide it but Ox saw it and help it bring out to the world. I think it's sweet."

Kim started to blush " It's... Ox...Me...No, I'm still charging you."

"Let's call it even, I already answered one question for you. You asked about Janis part in what's about to happen."

Maka stepped out Kim asked Jackie "Did she just outsmart us?"

"I think so." Jackie answered

Soul on his bike and Alan on the back rode off as a kitty Blair rode on one of her flying pumpkins, Alan disappointed in finding out Blair was really a cat.

Excalibur looked on wondering about the disaster that would come if Kronos did return. He stared off at the city for a few minutes wondering his purpose in it all.

"Hello funny face"

Excalibur was confused looked to the source of the comment. Excalibur saw a small girl wearing a jacket and tie and plaid skirt.

"Hello" Excalibur greeted

"Hello" the girl said "I'm Angela. Who are you?"

"I'm Excalibur-

"You have a funny face. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here-"

"What's that Funny Face?"

"That's called a cane."

"Why do you have a cane?"

"Because-"

"Can I play with you hat?"

"No!" Excalibur shouted "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the school takes care of me. Ms. Nygus was suppose to be watching me but some big kids started fighting. I started to walk around looking for someone to play with.

Janis walked out of the school quickly followed by Maka,Kim and Jackie.

"Angela!" Kim said spotting the little Witch

"Kim!" Angela shouted in delight running towards Kim then she stopped spotting Maka "Maka! You're back from your trip."

"Yes, sort of." Maka said bending down to hug the little girl

"You don't think it's strange that Maka is bigger?" Kim asked Angela

"Maka is always bigger than me." she explained "Can you guys play with me?"

"I'm sorry Angie" Maka told the young girl "We're busy right now." Angela pouted "But maybe Excalibur there can play with you."

Excalibur looked at the meister "You can't be serious. She should be evacuating."

"No, right now the school is the safest place in town." turning back to Angela "Angie do you want to play with Excalibur the magic sword."

"He's a sword, like Mifune's?"

"Yup, that's right"

"I'm not going to play with a child." Excalibur protested

Maka took his cane from him giving it to Angela "Angie go play hide and seek."

Angela squealed in delight and turned invisible leaving only a floating cane visible.

"Yeah she's a witch too." Maka explained "But a good one."

"I'm a good person." Angela started "Like Mifune told me to be. I'm going to be good like Kim, and beat up bad people."

"Now run before funny face gets you." Maka playfully told the young girl

The cane flew away.

"A witch?" Excalibur mumbled

"Hurry up or you won't get you cane back." Jackie taunted

Excalibur ran after the invisible girl to get his cane back.

"So are we going to Death Square or what?" Janis asked

Maka smiled again "Yes and time is of the essence."

Kim put on her goggles and Jackie transformed into her lantern form and then into a broom stick like shape.

"We're going to fly there?" Kim told her

Janis protested but Maka forced her to cling to Kim as they flew off.

Maka was left alone "The pieces are moving into place everyone is going to where they have to be. Now stop spying on me I don't have time to do a report right now."

Maka walked into the school. In the Death Room Lord Death and Spirit looked through the mirror watching Maka's actions.

"Curiouser and curiouser" Lord Death mumbled

"What?" the Death Scythe asked

"Maka has been manipulating everyone keeping them busy and away from her. I'm just wondering what is her plan. This is just so very un-Maka like behavior. Not to mention the fact that she knew that we we're watching her."

In Death Square people were being evacuated. It didn't start of easy when Black Star went to the center of the square and screamed for everyone to run away. No one paid him any attention, until Black Star tried to carry an old lady away, Tsubaki had to apologize when she used her purse to knock him out. Luckily it was a Sunday and a vacation week most stores were empty except for employs. So the group split up walking to each store telling them they would have to close and leave for the day. Saying it was an order from Lord Death went far and they closed up. Ox and Harvar went to an electronic store and borrowed everything they could, promising that the school would pay for anything that was damaged. They quickly got everything, taking it to the center of the square. Soon Soul showed up bringing every cd and record he had along with Alan Freed.

Alan asked seeing the pile of equipment "Yeah, I'm going to need some help setting this stuff up."

Soul looked at the list "Look up"

The girls were flying into the square.

Soul was reading out loud the instructions on the list "Alan Freed this is Janis Joplin and vice versa."

Both greeted each other with "Hi"

"Soul stop readying this out loud and just give it to Alan"

Soul stopped reading and handed it to Alan.

Alan skimmed through the instructions "Nothing seems to be too difficult, we mostly just have to connect all the speaker together so they all play at once. Then just have all of them pointing to the center of the square."

"Fine, lets get started" Ox suggested

Soul handed Alan all his music growling at him "Be careful with these."

"Don't worry I will." Alan said as he walked away

Alan tripped dropping the box of record but Janis caught it before it hit the ground "I'll make sure he is careful with them."

Soul and the rest of the group continued to evacuate the square.

Soon most of the people were gone.

Kilik got a phone call from Yumi, she just wanted to connect to him to get a current picture of the location. Mostly this mission was uneventful.

But then Liz came up with something "Anyone think Maka is hiding something?"

"What do you mean?" Kid asked

"Well she didn't answer any questions about the future she just avoided it by making jokes."

"So you think she is hiding something?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah, have you ever seen those Terminator movies?"

"I'll be back" Patti said in a faux Austrian accent

"Yeah, in that movie they sent someone back in time to save someone from another time traveler." Soul explained

"So in this metaphor" Kid explained "Maka is the time traveler come to save us from the other one, Kronos in this case."

"So what the big deal?" Black Star asked

"I don't think we survived the first time." Liz stated, they all grew quiet "I think Maka was the one to come back because she is the only one not here. I think we lose and Maka has come to try and make sure we don't."

They were silent.

"Nah like that could ever happen" Black Star said with full confidence "You have the Great Black Star on your side how could you ever lose."

"Yeah I guess your right" Liz said smiling but she knew that it was a possibility they all did.

Ox came by "We got some speakers up and everyone's been evacuated. Maka said to go back once everyone was evacuated. Janis and Alan are getting the rest up."

Janis and Alan were trying to carry a large speaker to the roof of the building.

The group made their way back to the school. Maka in the meantime made her way into the Library. Maka wondered how a library with books too dangerous to be lent to the public could have such poor security, then again Maka learned long ago how to sneak into the library. Maka took out her book, more accurately her journal, it contained every thing he knew of the events that were to unfold that day. Everything was so quiet, an eerie calmness before the battle that was to come.

Maka looked at the gold watch on her wrist and then at the book and came to an inescapable conclusion "He's already here."

Authors Notes: The next chapter is pretty short might give that one out even give a regular chapter to boot, that one has a monkey.


	4. Chapter 4: Snake Eating it's Own Tail

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Meanwhile what is Kronos doing**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna than the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Snake Eats It's Tail<p>

A tear formed above a building in Death Square. A dark figure walked out and the tear closed behind him. The figure was covered in a black cloak the hood hiding the persons face. The figure walked towards the edge of the building to see below, the square was empty there were a few students from the school there but they were already leaving. The city seemed quiet. The figure had two black eyes, the eyes resembled the eyes of a shark more than a human eyes, those eyes gazed upon the city and made plans. The figure scratched his long grey beards thinking back on all the things that had happened since his journey began, now that it was coming to an end.

His name is Kronos and his plans were nearly done. To finish his plans the day before he had to travel to day after this one. He appeared in a dark room, he knew she was there he always knew how to find her.

"Medusa" He spoke

"Kronos" the witches voice echoed as she walked out of the Shadows.

She was wearing a black body long suit with a hood, her sleeveless arms revealed two dotted snake tattoos winding down one on each arm. She had short black spiky hair with two strands twist to entwine each other resting on her chest. He noticed that she was bare foot as she stepped closer.

"You have taken your sisters body." Kronos noted

"She wasn't using it anymore." Medusa said with a touch of jest in her voice "But that is not what you came here for. You came here for this." She held up a folder

Kronos took the folder and looked through it "The day is yesterday?"

"Yes, the information I have gathered at Death City, from my own experience and from my spies say that yesterday will be the perfect day for you to attack. Most of the students have gone off to their vacations as have most of the staff at the school. The school will have less to defend it, though they will recruit a death scythe and meister to make up for it but you can handle them. I have placed in the folder information on all the death scythes and their meister so that you can know who you will face. Either way you have the power to defeat them."

Kronos pulled out one of the files, one that had a picture of a young blonde meister "What about her?"

"You know her?"

"Yes, I have heard stories about her."

"That is not a problem, reports from my spies have told me she has left the city this week too. She was one of the biggest threats to you, with her soul perception she might have been able to detect you but with her out of the way there is no need to worry about that. There are others with soul perception but hers it the strongest I doubt any other will be able to detect you at all, perhaps Stein but I don't believe he would be able to understand what you are. If no one is able to detect your presence they won't be able to mount a defense in time."

"Hm"

"Are you satisfied with this?"

"I will make sure that it's accurate. If it is I will inform you and end our agreement."

"I have left in the folder the instruction were and when you can drop off my payment."

Kronos tore a hole and walked into it disappearing. Medusa just smiled. Kronos had found her years ago, centuries ago in fact. Kronos had been collecting souls and would have taken Medusa's soul at a Witches Mass. Kronos had attacked the mass to collect the witches in attendance souls, among them were her sister and the leader of the witches Mabaa. There was one thing that Kronos sought besides souls, that was knowledge. Medusa managed to convince Kronos that is he sparred their lives she would provide information in return. Kronos was intrigued and agreed to her terms which included one request to be called upon in a future time. Medusa gave him one of her snakes so that he could find her any time any place. Kronos could kill her at any time, so he had no fear that this would work out to his favor. Medusa was able to gain favor with this act with the head witch and she would use it to allow her to get permission to infiltrate the school centuries later. Time passed and Medusa was called upon to gather information for him, mostly historical information. One day Kronos asked what her request would be, she told him, he found it a somewhat strange request but promised her that he would comply with it when his goal was close to completion but that when that they occurred he would not need her anymore and he would come for her. They both knew that day was coming so it took neither by surprise. When he found out she was going into the school he told her to gather some information for him about the place, she knew that his plan was coming close to it's end.

Kronos was gazing upon the city and knew the witch had been honest in her report. The few students seemed to be placing some sort of sound equipment perhaps for some festivities but it did not matter to him. He left the city before anyone discovered his presence, he was not intending to reveal himself just yet. He vanished just before Janis and Alan came to place another speaker. Far off in the desert he appeared. He pulled out the snake tattoo from his neck. Kronos spun it into a circle. Soon the snake displayed an image of Medusa.

"Kronos" Medusa greeted

"Medusa, know that our agreement has come to an end. Tomorrow I will visit you and you will give me all the information you have about the school. Know that I will grant you your request."

His left hand turned into a curved blade and with a swift move shattered the snake. Kronos opened another tear and walked into it. He would fulfill her request, it was one he did not understand but it matter nothing to him, soon nothing would stop would be able to stop him.

Medusa on the other side felt her snake shatter. She always knew this day would come and she thought up a thousand ways to defend herself but she never came up with a working plan. She did come up with an idea to give Kronos information on the previous day, when he came to verify he would inform her as he did. This would give her a day to turn the information against him. But why give him this day, the school was weakened she wanted it destroyed but if he did it there would be no stopping him. She had looked up his history to her surprise she helped him write it,but if he won she wouldn't survive any more than anyone else. She knew that Kronos did provide her request, year ago in fact. When she asked for a request she did not know what to ask for but after years of planning she did know what to ask for and he would appeared to give her what she needed. But now she had to inform her spies, something needed to happen if she was to survive she didn't know what, her research had never found anyone in history with power to rival Kronos perhaps Asura or Lord Death Himself but she knew Kronos he would have ways to defeat them. Now she thought there would have to be something beyond his power beyond his knowledge if he was to be beaten. She would watch the coming battle at a distance and if he should win hide for that is all she could do.

"Lady Medusa?" a small voice asked

"Who was that?" A louder more aggressive voice asked

Crona and Ragnarok appeared from out of the shadows.

Medusa chuckled " Someone if you're very lucky you will never meet or he might eat you up like the others."

Medusa walked into the shadows she had so much to do and prepare for and she did not have a lot of time to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: IMPLICATIONS! Anyway I will still try to put out a regular chapter on friday that one will have a monkey. So anyway review tell me what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody Has Something2Hide

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: As the army is assembled Maka reveals more of the threat. Also a monkey.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

**Chapter 5: Everybody Has Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey**

* * *

><p>Stein looked out the window for a second he thought he sensed something, something that he had never really sensed before but now it was gone.<p>

"Stein is something wrong?" Marie asked curious

"No, nothings wrong." Stein lied he there was something strange of the wavelength he felt but also knew that he only thought so being put on alert by Maka

Soul parked his bike in front of the school and soon he and the other students started to make their way up the steps in front of the school.

Alan and Janis were setting up up a speaker on a fire escape when Alan said "So Janis tell me a little about yourself. I've seen you around but I've never really talked to you."

"What do you want to know?" Janis said

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to make small talk. So how did you get involved in this little project?"

"A blonde woman told me to come."

"I got some white haired guy and talking cat."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. So what's you're story? I've heard a few stories saying you're looking for a fight."

Janis glared at him "I don't look for a fight."

"Fine, so how did you learn to hook up equipment?"

She sighed "I used to travel with my parents band, the roadies kinda watched out for me. I would spend a lot of time with them and they showed me how to hook up the equipment."

"So do you play any instruments?"

"Um, the guitar."

"Electric or acoustic or bass."

"Acoustic."

"I kinda figured you for a singer."

"Why?'

"You kinda have a nice voice. It's distinct."

"Thanks?"

"Trust me I know voices."

"How come?"

"Well I learned how to hook this stuff up while working at my dads radio station. My dad is a radio personality, maybe you heard of him, Moondog?" she shrugged "Anyway I would spend time with him at the radio station and I just sort of picked this up. I guess I just picked up an ear for sound too. Then one day I get a letter saying that the school wanted me. I kinda thought it would be an adventure. I kinda hope to be teamed up with a sword or an axe. So why did you come to the school?"

"I just got tired of so much traveling." Janis said and was surprised how honest she was being "I know my parents love me but I just hated traveling everywhere never having a place to really call home. I thought coming to this school, I don't know, could find a place to call home."

Alan gave her a goofy smile "I hope you find a place to call home."

Janis placed one of Soul's cds into the equipment "So is this really all we have to do?"

"Yeah, it's set up the equipment" Alan began to read of the list "all the speaker pointed to the center of the square, put music in, turn up the volume, set up all equipment together to play at once. The last instruction is: make the music go bomb, turn the speaker up, turn the volume up to eleven."

"How?"

"It says amplify the sound, to stop the screams by screaming. I don't know what any of that means."

"Neither do I."

"That guy told me this was for some fight. How is a speaker going to help in a fight?"

She shrugged but they both continued on with their assignment.

Excalibur spotted his cane next to a wall, he slowly made his way towards the cane hoping to take the young girl by surprise and take his cane back. It had been years since Excalibur ever had to be this clever he actually relished the opportunity to use his vast tactical skills. Excalibur slowly made his way forward making sure to be silent, how could a little girl be so bold to think she could out wit him. The instant he was within arms length he grabbed his cane holding it up in triumph.

"Ha Ha" Excalibur bellowed in triumph "Fool! How dare you think you could out smart me."

"Gotcha" Angela's voice echoed

Excalibur turned around to see his top hat fly off. Angela, who was still invisible, placed the hat on her head and ran off.

"I got your hat Funny Face!" Angela cheered as she ran off

"I, Excalibur whose legend began in the 12th century, outsmarted by a young girl." Excalibur proclaimed as he fell to his knees.

Then he heard laughter, he turned to see the students getting off the stairs. Black Star was particularly laughing up a storm thought Kid was more reserved they were both glad to see someone giving the sword a piece of his own medicine.

Excalibur who now was revealed to be bald without his hat ran after the invisible witch. He remembered back to the 12th century when he and Arthur would run across the lush green fields playing with Morgan. Morgan, back then, had just started to learn of her power as a witch and the fairies that were common in those fields taught her how to control her powers. Neither he nor Arthur would ever have believed that she would have cause suck pain, now he wondered if the same fate was in store for this little girl. Excalibur got on his feet and went after the girl.

After their laugh the students went into the school and found the teachers in one of the room.

Along with Stein and Marie, Yumi was standing over some quickly made maps and Enrique the monkey stared out the window. Enrique was an actual monkey with white fur, who happen to wear pants, a baseball hat and a shirt with the word ape on it. Enrique had been more somber since his weapon faked his death and went to parts unknown to track down the rogue Justin Law.

Sid the zombie came into the room telling everyone "I've gathered all the student that I could find."

Patti stuck her head out the door to see a group of students standing outside the room. One student had short brown hair with a black ribbon on her left side holding a small pony tail. She was wearing collared shirt with a small red bow tie under a beige sweater and a checkered skirt. Patti also noted that the girl was wearing knee high socks, Patti thought she dressed a lot like Maka her Maka not old Maka. The girl mindlessly waved to Patti and Patti smiled waving back. Liz pulled Patti back into the room.

"Where's _Maka_?" Sid asked, saying Maka like he still was not sure it was really Maka

Stein used soul percept to find Maka and began "She's-"

"She's in the library." Soul interrupted turning to make his way there

"How did you know?"

"It's Maka, where else would she be?"

The group made their way to the library. Maka flipped through her journal paying close attention to the pages dedicated to the information gathered from Medusas files found after her death. She had felt the wavelength that belonged to Kronos not terribly worried about it knowing he came only to survey the area. What worried her now was what the survey meant, it meant the attack was soon to follow and there are thing she had yet to inform the others of. She caught a glint of her ring, she missed she missed her husband it might have been only a few hours but she had never been felt so far away from him. Maka closed her journal and picked out a book from the shelves and started to read it to calm herself. She read Lyrical Ballads to herself she found the story of the Ancient Mariner surprisingly appropriate for the situation.

The doors of the library swung open and Maka without taking her eyes of the book said "Hello Idiot Boy."

"Not cool Maka." Soul told her

"Look to you're left."

Soul turned to left to See Black Star "Oh never mind."

As the group flooded into the library Maka returned the book back to the shelf "So did Yumi bring the maps she made of Death Square?"

Yumi stepped in, the dark haired stern weapon looked "How did you know about the maps?"

"Oh come on Yumi, You're a tactician I told them about Death Square they told you. If a tactician knows about an oncoming battle the first thing they're going to do is get a lay of the land."

Yumi fixed her simple glasses as she looked down the blonde meister,using her Clairvoyance Yumi looked at Maka's gaging her strength and her age.

"Yumi, stop glaring at me" Maka ordered "yes, from the future. The novelty of this wore off when I had to repeat it twenty times." Maka snatched the maps from Yumi and spread them out on a nearby table. Maka studied the had sketched maps of Death Square each and every detail outline from every angle, Yumi was very detailed in her maps. Then Maka turned to the people assembled, there were 27 students assembled most paired up with partners in teams of two, there were three teams of three, four teachers in two teams of two, a rifle and a monkey.

"Okay now that's you're all here I have to tell-" Maka caught Nygus glaring at her now "Nygus let it go I lied to you you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. Just follow Sid's lead he was never a man to hold a grudge."

"She's right you know." Sid told Nygus

"There is something I have to tell you all" Maka began "There is something coming right before Kronos that we have to deal with. After his fight with Arthur and Excalibur Kronos became more careful in his attacks. He found killers from all of time, killers that would have become as bad as Asura if they ever had the chance. They're called the Harbinger Horde an army of never weres and could have been, sent before Kronos to kill anyone that may stand in the way so that he can claim the powerful souls he sought."

"And that's what's coming here?" Liz said nervous

"Yes, they're going to cut s a swat of destruction to Lord Death and we're going to stop them."

"So what intel do you have on this _horde_?" Yumi asked

"There nothing I can tell you." Maka explained "Story has it that Kronos had twelve of them at all times. If one ever lets one of there victims go, Kronos kills them and devours their soul to make sure that no information is turned against him."

"That's is until today." Stein corrected

"Right, today is a very special day. Today is a temporal tipping point, today is the only day that Kronos can be defeated, todays is a special day history can be changed, future history can be changed for better or for worse."

"So do you have a plan?"

"Yes, each meister- weapon team will hide in Death Square an ambush the horde when it arrives. Kim, Jackie and Blair will fly above Death Square and launch their attack creating a smoke screen. The horde is not used to actually fighting people they are only used to launching surprised attacks but for once they're going to be surprised. With the smoke screen in affected we will be able to split them apart and fight them one on one. They will be momentarily confused, use that come at them fast and hard. One weakness they will all share is that they will be vain, to keep them off balance by keeping them talking no one knows them because of Kronos they will demand attention and you can use that to your advantage. The other advantage we have is numbers, we know how to work together they don't ,they each fight each other for glory of the kill. Fight with each other once you defeat one move and help those who need help defeating another member of the horde. Remember be quick about this, they will over power you if they get the chance watch for an opportunity to strike and exploit it. "

"That could actually work." Kid said surprised

"Don't sound so surprised. Maka said writing on the maps assigning teams to certain locations.

Yumi looked over her shoulder and for the first time reacted emotionally "You're teaming me up the monkey!"

Everyone just stared at Yumi for a second in silence shocked at her rare display of emotion before Maka responded "Yes, don't worry Enrique has enough digit to fire a gun. Plus I'm not sure but he might be a chimp not a monkey."

"What does that matter?" Yumi said slowly getting a hold of herself

"Well monkeys have tails and chimps don't." As soon as Maka said it Enrique checked his rear end for a tail

"Not that, I am not going to work with the monkey."

"No you are, you don't have a meister right now and he doesn't have a weapon. Both your wavelength are compatible and we need everyone we can get. And possibly more to the point is that I am making this a direct order."

"A direct order?"

"Yes, a direct order. Lord Death put me in charge in charge of everyone that works for the school. You work for the school so right now you work for me. If you don't want to work with Enrique then you are left with one option."

"What is that?" Yumi said unconcerned

"You quit" Maka said stepping up right to Yumi's face "Quit and leave Death City. Get out of the way before the battle starts." Maka took a step forward forcing Yumi to take a step back. "Do me a favor and when we all die fighting for our lives and your off somewhere safe come up with what to tell everyone." Maka took another step forward pushing Yumi's back to a wall.

"Tell everyone?"

"Yes, I mean you will be the only person to survive the Attack on Death City. People will have questions. You know like; why did you leave the city instead of helping prevent the death of every student that was under your care? Why knowing about the attack you decided to leave everyone behind? Why did you let your friends, student and just every citizen of the city to die? Why did you refuse to help?" Maka gazed into Yumi's eyes making sure she didn't break eye contact "Also do me a favor, go find the younger me and explain to her why you let her father, friends and everyone she cares about get slaughtered? Then go to every other student and family of every student that dies and explain that to them." Maka let that idea settle before she said anything else "Or you can stay and fight with the monkey."

For the first time in her life Yumi had nothing to say, no come back no nothing.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Maka rolled up the map tossed it to Sid who quickly caught it. She turned to Enrique "You're okay with working with her?"

The monkey just nodded nervously.

"Good." Maka commented "Alright let's go. We have a battle to fight." She hesitated "Oh except you Black Star and Kid, you stay here until you get our sign and then go into battle."

"What?" Black Star argued "You can't win without the Great Black Star!"

"No, we can't hide with you. You're too loud. Tsubaki can hide with the best of them but one wrong word you're going to jump out and ruin our ambush. " Maka turned to Kid "As for you King Symmetry if you spot something asymmetrical then you go fix, imagine if that happen when the horde arrives then we won't have much of an ambush."

"Symmetry is very important!" Kid explained

"Not in battle, okay maybe battle formations but not always. Certainly not at the level you go for. Unless you two want to fight me over it just do what I say."

"How about if I do want to fight you?" Black Star said practically challenging Maka outright

"Black Star" Tsubaki tried to rein Black Star in

"No, it's okay Tsubaki. If you want to fight let's take this outside then. How about you Kid do want a piece of this fight?"

Kid had been distrustful of this Maka for sometime. Kid usually prides himself on his faith in his friends but has never known Maka to be so secretive and was more than aware that people change in ten years. He would feel more comfortable with himself leading the charge. "Yes, as I matter a fact I would,"

"Alright" Maka said cooly "Let's step outside and see who will be leading the charge."

Marie was about to stop her but everyone already began heading outside. Yumi thought it was strange of Maka doing something like this but she was not going to bring it up now. Soon the whole group found themselves outside, in front of the entrance of the school. Black Star and Kid stood on each other with Maka across them, their weapons stood next to them. The students and teachers had quickly formed a circle around the three teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: So sorry for not posting last week, schools been crazy. Anyway this chapter is longer than the usual one. Anyway I will post the next chapter in a few hours to make up for it. The next chapter has the fight, people get hurt and there is going to be streaking. Also I'm going to try to make all the chapter titles from now on as song titles, let me know if it works. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Let Go of the Coat

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Fight to lead. Maka Versus Death the Kid & Black Star. Stuff gets crazy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime. Also Note I put out two chapters today so make sure your not a chapter ahead.**

**Chapter 6: Don't Let Go of the Coat**

* * *

><p>"So since a battle is coming we really shouldn't hurt each other." Maka suggested "So instead let's just adjust things. To beat me all you have to do is knock me down."<p>

"That's it?" Kid questioned

"That's not much of a challenge." Black Star complained

"Oh let's make this more interesting then. You guys were playing a basketball game. You always make a wager what was it?"

"The loser had to streak across the school." Black Star said confident

"Oh then lets do that. I win you two streak across the school. If you win I'll streak."

Kid and Black Star looked at each other and Black Star quickly answered "Deal."

Tsubaki scolded "Black Star."

Maka rolled her eyes at the irony of the secret pervert scolding Black Star. Maka cracked her knuckles before she started to unbutton her coat. Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters transformed, Soul was about to when Maka handed her coat to him.

"Don't let go of the coat." Maka told him

"What?" Soul asked

"Trust me Soul I know what I'm doing."

Soul wasn't sure what to think, Maka was going to to fight Black Star and Kid without any weapon. Then there was the fact that without her coat on Soul started to notice the figure that Maka had developed, this new revelation had cause certain issues to _rise_ for the meisters too.

Maka cleared her throat "Are you guys going to attack or you being gentlemen and letting the lady go first?"

"Right" Black Star said snapping out rushed towards Maka.

He held Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode neither one of them really wanted to hurt Maka but Black Star was determined it wasn't easy to to stop him. Black Star planned on punching her once and knocking her down to end it. He sent his punch straight to her face but after a moment noticed he hit nothing but air.

"Huh?" Black Star said trying to wrap his head on what happened "I missed?"

"It looks like it" Maka said standing on Black Stars side

Black Star didn't care how he missed he was going to rectify his and threw another which missed again.

Maka now standing to the left Black Star mocked "So are you trying now? Or we just warming up here?"

Black Star was already tired of it and sent a fury of punches at Maka. When he was done Maka wasn't even there.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki asked "Where's Maka?"

"Over here" Maka's voice rang out with a bit of pep in it

Black Star turned around to see Maka. The crowd gathered started to murmur.

"Hey Kid" Patti asked "Wasn't Maka standing in front of Black Star?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Liz added

"I don't know" Kid admitted

"So you're not going to punch me now?" Maka teased "Remember when Stein put me in charge of the team and you punched me right into a dumpster? What's the problem now?"

Kid pointed both his guns right at Maka and fired. As the the blast from the guns nearly reached Maka vanished. They looked around to find her behind Black Star again.

"Of course Kid was going to figure it out first," Maka began "he's the only one who pays attention."

"What did you do?" Black Star asked confuse

The next thing both Black Star and Kid know they both been punched in the face and looking back to Maka still standing on the other side of their makeshift arena.

"Now who can tell me how I managed to do that?"

Someone in the crowd yelled out "THE FORCE?"

"No, but your trying."

Though both Kid and Black Star hadn't figure it out Maka could practically feel Yumi and Stein staring at her figuring out what she was doing.

"How are you doing that?" Kid asked

Black Star with a quick burst slammed towards Maka but missed again slamming into the school, luckily the student managed to doge him before he hit them.

Black Star pealed himself off the wall "Ow"

"Ask yourself what am I doing?" Maka told them

Kid pondered what she said "You're in one place then appear in another."

"Good now ask yourself how you do that?"

"Yeah how do you do it?" Black Star asked slowly making his way across Kid

"How do you get any were?" she retorted

"I walk or run"

"So what do you think I'm doing?"

"You're running?" Kid asked unconvinced

"Yes, but really fast." Maka whispered into Kids ear

Kid jumped back and fired but missed as Maka was already gone.

"She's Road Runner fast" Patti commented

"Beep Beep" Maka sounded behind Kid

Kid turned to see a blur of Maka running around the edge of their arena until she came right next to Kid again. "You blurred?"

"Yeah, I can move fast enough not to be seen if I move short distances and forced myself a little. I'm usually able to run around not being seen longer but I've been tired this week-"

Black jumped towards her slashing at her with Tsubaki in her Uncanny Sword mode.

The sword cuts through the air as Maka ran in a blur feet away "I think I might be catching a cold she continues." Maka continued "Come on Black Star first law of battle is think like the enemy thinks. Second law anticipate them. Or at the very least do the sensible thing and pay attention, mainly where your enemy is. "

While Maka was looking at Black Star Kid made his way behind her. As Kid raised Liz and Patti at Maka Black Star raised the sword. Shadows shaped like stick figures rose from the ground creating a a wave around Maka leaving her no way to escape them, as they moved towards her Kid fired. As good as there plan seemed to be, even good plans can back fire as the two meisters soon faced each others attacks. Black Star took head on shots from Kid and Kid took of Black Stars attack.

"Watch what you're doing!" Death the Kid told the Ninja

"Well watch were your shooting!" Black Star shouted back

"Oh come one you two" Maka said standing away from them "you know I'm not a hypocrite. You really think I wouldn't notice Kid sneaking up behind me. I have soul perception you know that."

"How did you get away from the shadows?" Black Star asked

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot where those get their power, I have an anti demon wavelength I just cut through them."

Angela snuck into the circle and turned visible as she watch the fight.

Excalibur took back his hat before asking "What's this?"

"Maka is fighting spiky and skunk hair." Angela explained

"But with no weapon?"

"Apparently" Stein commented overhearing the pair "Some how she has managed to move at incredible speeds. Speeds to match your own." Stein pondered this

"It's strange." Yumi commented "I think she planned this."

"But what I find strange" Stein began "Is this new battle style she developed to use her wavelength to fight without a weapon."

Soul over hearing this began to worry, he never imagined Maka fighting without him but here she was holding her own against two of the best fighters in school. He wondered if Liz was right did something happen today that he wouldn't be there and she would have to learn to fight on her own. Soul felt a weight in the coat and spotted a book peeking out of a pocket, Soul knew Maka well enough to know that it wasn't a regular book it would have notes about the past because that would be the only book she would bring in this kind of scenario.

"So do you two want to call it quits before you get hurt?" Maka taunted the two with a smirk

"Never!" Black Star protested

"You haven't even attacked us." Kid pointed out

"So you want me to attack?" Maka said with an edge in her voice "Fine then. Let me show you something I came up with after seeing the Russian Death Scythe-Meister team."

Maka bent down her knees a little, lowering her center of gravity, and then started to stomp the ground in a fury as she did a light began to glow below her boots. Her opponents threw confused glances at each other. Their confusion was quickly settled when both were attacked from below. It took them a few hits before they realized what was happening,pillars of earth were being forced out of the ground slamming into them before they went back into the ground only for another to come out of the ground to pummel them. Trying to escape them Black Star accidentally let one pillar slam into a sensitive area. Maka at this point stopped her attack. The ninja fell to his knees. Every guy in area gave a groan seeing what injury Black Star just received.

"Do you want to give up now?" Maka asked

Black Star raised his fist in protest as he yelled in a high pitched voice "Never!"

Kid leaned over to his friend to whisper his suggestion to give up but was stopped.

Black Star whispered "Distract her, I'll stop her and you grab her boots."

"What?"

"They glowed, that's how she is doing this."

Kid grinned. He ran towards Maka focusing his fire to her sides to try and prevent her from moving too far. He made his way towards Maka until he was inches away and pointed the twin gun right at her.

Maka pushed away the guns to the side "Come on Kid, I'm better at short distances."

Maka raised her leg and began to kick. Though it only took a second she managed to send several dozen kicks right into Kid, none were noticed except to Kid as was sent hurtling backwards. Before getting out of her reach Maka took both guns away from him. As Kid fell onto his but, Maka turned the Guns to Kid sending several shots right at him.

"Kid!" Liz yelled

"Oops" Patti added

Maka raised her hand in the air tossing the guns over the crowd. Both girls changed into their human form landing outside the arena. Both sisters tried to get back in but the crowd was too tight to get through now. The crowd had started to cheer, picking side betting on who would win. Their cheering was now overpowering the girls demands to be allowed in. Before Maka could put down her hands a chain wrapped itself around her. She looked up as she was pulled up into the air.

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled from the second floor

Black Star using Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode to pull Maka off the ground.

"How does he get up there?" Maka asked

Kid got up and ran up to Maka pulling her boots off.

"Now we got your boots you can't run anymore."

"Black Star these are just boots" Kid told him

"Huh?"

"Regular boots,idiot!" Make retorted "Now here is a lesson for all of you don't let your weapon get turned on you."

Maka swung her way backward letting her the soles of her feet touch the wall. She yanked on the chain pulling Black Star down, down right onto Kid. Tsubaki changed into her human form right next to the wall to see the two on the floor. She would have run to them but noticed something the entire crown had noticed, Maka was standing on the wall. For those who could see souls they saw as a bright white orb spun around Maka, and two pig tails formed on the sides growing into large angel like wings. Maka jumped off the wall straight towards the two fallen meisters. They expected a body slam but as her weight fell on them she simply sat on them.

"Now" Maka began "Kid whose in charge now?"

Kid managed to to say " You're in charge."

"Now Black Star who is the winner?" Black Star was about to argue when Maka placed her foot over his face to keep him quiet and to stop him from trying to get up "I'm taking your silence to mean: Maka you're the best . You're the winner! I'm small compared to the greatness that is you."

Black Star tried with a fervor to get up to no avail. Maka stood up and looked to the crowd.

"Now listen. Learn from this fight. Surprise is a powerful weapon. Blair and Kim will be in the air and when the horde arrives they will create a smoke screen to confuse the horde. Take advantage of that. Split the horde apart they are weaker that way. Make sure you are aware of your surroundings, you know this city they don't, in the heat of battle you have to rely on instinct rely on what you know. They lost because they didn't know what their opponent was capable of, neither do you that's why you can't rely on on plans that require on what you think are weaknesses. If you are going to to set up a trap make sure you know what you plan to exploit, don't rely on guesses. Keep any tricks or traps simple don't over complicate them, thats when the unknown comes back to bite you. One thing you should take note is team work," she threw a glance at Black Star and Kid "their best attack were when they worked together. Remember you are not alone, you are teams. Meisters never let go of your weapons, Weapons never let go of your meisters. You're here to learn how to fight together and today it's the greatest test of those skills. You watch each others back not just for your team but for every one of us there. You know you can trust them to watch your back because you know they're watching yours. Now be careful, be mindful and think before you act because you might not get a second chance."

The students in unison said "Yes, Ma'am"

Black Star let out a groan as he and Kid got up.

"Now as for you two" Maka said to the meisters "we had a bet."

In a blur of color both boys found themselves naked except for their underwear. Black Star was wearing white boxers with black Stars. Kid was wearing black boxers with shinigami skulls.

"Now start streaking!" Maka told them "I left your clothes in the library."

Both of the guys placed their hands over specific areas as they ran inside.

The crowd started to laugh, Liz covered her sisters eyes as she tried to stop laughing, Tsubaki blushed as she placed her hand over eyes but peeked through her fingers.

"Not Cool Maka" Soul told her handing her the coat

"I would have let the bet go except they got my socks dirty." Maka in a blur had already put on her shoes but it was the point of the matter she thought putting on her coat "They're lucky I left them with their underwear."

"Dismissed." Maka told the crowd before heading off to Sid "Now Sid you're in charge until I get a few more things done. Make sure everyone id hiding by the time the horde arrives. Also make sure Alan and Janis are allowed to finish the project I gave them, no matter how odd it seems."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sid saluted

Yumi looked back on the meister she was planning something, she didn't know what but she had earned her respect. She had planned the whole fight to put down any decent and to teach the student some skills for the fight. Enrique the monkey looked up to Yumi as if asking if she was ready to go.

Yumi sighed "Come along Enrique."

"Marie I need to talk to you for a moment in private." Maka told the blonde weapon

"Sure" Marie smiled

"Oh and Soul give me back my book."

Soul's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out the book he snuck out of the pocket "You knew?"

"Soul, I learned how to notice everything. I just didn't always know what it meant." Taking the book back she gently tapped Soul with it "Maka chop." she said softly

Maka turned to Angela "Angela go play up stairs."

"Okay" the little girl said "Come." she pulled away Excalibur before he could protest

Marie and Maka made their way inside, leaving Soul,Stein and the girls alone.

Stein was pondering "Fascinating."

"What?" Soul asked

"Maka was using her wavelength in an usual way. I've never seen anyone use it that way, even a Grigori soul."

Tsubaki asked "Grigori?"

"Yes, Maka's soul type. A very rare type at that. It comes with wings and with proper training can allow people to take flight. But requires the use of a weapon or magic, neither which Maka seemed to posses.

"Maka's is hiding a lot of things?" Liz commented with a clear sense of distrust in her voice

Stein walked up to the wall and noticed two thin hole were Maka had stood.

"Still don't get how Maka went all vroom." Patti said

"Soul explain it to them." Stein said intently examining the holes

"How the hell should I know?" Soul asked

"You've seen this effect before, with Gopher and when Hiro used Excalibur. Besides granting wings to fly a grigori soul can allow people to reach incredible speeds but it require a weapon or magic, as I said before she has neither. Do try to keep up." Stein then muttered "but no weapon or magic so how?"

The small army soon made it to Death Square and quickly spread out to the locations on the map Sid held.

"Are you two nearly done?" Sid asked Alan and Janis

"Only a few more speaker to put up." Alan told him

"Hurry up then." Sid walked over to his post "Speakers? I hope she knows what she is doing."

Soon everyone was in position, the weapons changed waiting for the oncoming battle. Not many of them would really call themselves warriors but they all new what they were feeling the fear of the war that was coming. Kim flew on Jackie high above the buildings with Blair on her pumpkin just waiting.

Soon a sound like lighting erupted in the square as a a red crack formed in the center of the square.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: OKay, so what did you think review! Start speculating people. I want to see if anyone has figured out the purpose for the speakers yet. Also the fight between everyone will be starting soon. I think I will split each separate battle in short chapter so they will be coming out and probably more often. I don't let me get started. Anyway I have one more week of school before vacation so lets just see how the schedule comes off. So review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: KimBlair Vs Lord of Flies

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: A short peak at what Maka has to tell Marie followed by Kim and Blair's battle against the horde.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: KimJackie/Blair Vs. The Lord of Flies

The two blonde women stood next to the lockers. Maka was sliding her hands across the lockers looking for the right one. Marie had noticed the wedding ring on her finger, she was jittery just forcing herself not to ask.

"You want to ask about the ring?" Maka as smiling, she knew that it was killing the marriage obsessed teacher not to ask

"You got married! Who did you marry?"

"I told the others when they asked that I married Stein."

"WHAT?" Marie shouted clearly upset.

"I didn't." Maka looked down on her ring again.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just miss him. Since the first time when we were _together_ are souls have always been connected. I always knew were he was, I could always feel him. He could always feel me. But now for the first time in a long time it feels like I'm alone."

Marie placed her hand on Maka's shoulder to reassure her that it would be alright. Then Maka found the locker she was looking for. Maka tried to open a combination lock.

"Should you really be trying to open that locker?" Marie asked

"It's fine" Maka assured her "It's my locker I'm just trying to remember the combination." Maka finally got the locker open and quickly searched through it pulling out a snack bar "I always kept a few in here incase of an emergency."

As Maka started to to unwrap the bar and Marie asked "That's it, that's the emergency?"

"No, I'm just hungry."

"So what's the emergency?"

"I need your help to stop Stein."

"What about Stein?"

"You care about Stein right?" Maka asked and Marie nodded gently "Well if you don't help me Stein is going to do something and he will never be able to forgive himself because of it."

"What?"

"I need you to help me stop him from killing his students."

Marie gasped and Maka took a bite from the snack Bar.

Across the city a rip in space formed it looked like a blood red gash in the air. Kim was high above it getting ready for her part of this attack, but looking at the gash she felt power emanating from it, it scared her. Blair the small purple cat floating on he pumpkin looked at the pink haired witch, she wanted to say something to comfort her but couldn't find the words, she felt the power coming from it off the rip and it scared her, it felt dark and cold. Blair summoned up a large pumpkin in her pawn and readied her aim. Twelve figures fell out of the rip and it sealed behind them. Kim pointed Jackie downwards shooting several balls of fire.

The pumpkin Blair had in her paw grew huge she threw it downwards yelling "Smashing pumpkins!"

The attacks landed on the ground the several small explosions created a smoke screen. The first thing out of the smoke was a black figure that moved fast and flew through the air towards the school.

"Oh no we have to after it" Kim told Blair still floating on her pumpkin.

But Blair didn't get a chance to to say anything as the sound of buzzing quickly overpower any other sound. The buzzing came from a man flying towards them with fly like wings. He wore raggedy black clothes and had two large segmented eyes. His skin was gray and cracked, his arms and legs were spindly and a thick drool dripped from his mouth.

His appearance was not a big issue compared to the smell of rotten garbage that he emitted.

"Oh you stink." Kim stated it.

"I got it" Blair created another pumpkin and threw it at the fly man "Smashing Pumpkin!"

Before the pumpkin could even make contact with the fly man turned into a black swarm of flies and engulfed the pumpkin. The swarm ate away the pumpkin before turning back into the man.

"Thanks for the snack." his voice was gravel in a cement mixer and he twitched uncontrollably. "But did you think you could kill the Lord of Flies so easily?"

"No, I guess well have to try harder." Kim told him

Blair screamed "Halloween Canon!" shooting a large canon ball that looked like a carved pumpkin.

Kim used Jackie to fire a large fireball. The Lord of the Flies turns into a swarm and dodges both attacks before shifting back to his human form.

Then he turned his attention to Blair "A cat with magik. They say that cats have nine souls, I wonder if that's true."

He rushed towards the the cat, he turned into the swarm Blair managed to jump off if it and Kim caught her before her pumpkin was swallowed.

The swarm grew larger and larger "That cat is only the appetizer I will feast on you two girls souls."

Kim flew off as quickly as she could manage while throwing fire balls at the swarm but every time an attack came close it would spread apart to avoid the attack. While holding on the Kim's back Blair started to toss as many pumpkins as she could. A few of the pumpkins managed to explode but all that managed to do is spread out the swarm before it reformed but most ended up being swallow by the swarm before they had a chance to explode. Kim gave look to see the Lord of Flies engulf the pumpkins, knowing what she knew as a witch she figured he was eating the magic the pumpkins were made up making himself stronger. Kim thought about asking Blair to stop but the pumpkins were enough to slow down the swarm otherwise they would have been caught already. Jackie and Kim maneuvered as quickly as they could and the exploding pumpkins made the sky into a battlefield. Kim flew Jackie back into the minefield of exploding pumpkins hoping to get the swarm of flies close enough to one of the pumpkins to get him. Kim maneuvered between the pumpkins, she had to be quick any second anyone could explode and if she got too close it could set it off. One of the pumpkins exploded and sending the girls into a downwards spiral, Kim grabbed Jackie's handle feeling that she was loosing consciousness, Kim sent her wavelength pulling her back into consciousness while Jackie pulled them both upwards before hitting the ground. Blair holdings to Kim for dear life as the swarm kept up with them every single twist and turn. They went up high in the air, Kim felt safe in the air usually she trusted Jackie to keep her safe in the air but right now that didn't seem like an option. She thought back to everything Maka had said and everything she had seen from Lord of Flies do.

The Lord of Flies was keeping up with them every move they made,he was faster then them the pumpkins were only slow lying him down, he would swallow every single pumpkin he could and take what power he could from them, any fire attack from Jackie or even Blair's cannon he would just doge them. He dodged those attacks but didn't even bother to avoid the exploding pumpkins but her fire attacks he would. Kim thought maybe he dodge fire because it could hurt him, but she couldn't get him to stay together enough to use any attack like that. Then Kim had an idea, it was risky it could get her killed it might not work but if she didn't do something the Lord of Flies would get her.

"Blair I need you to make a pumpkin, a big one."

"But how is that going to help," Blair asked "he just keeps eating them."

"Just trust me I have an idea. Jackie I'm going to need a lot of fire. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes." The weapon answered

"Ready, go."

Blair formed the largest pumpkin she could and tossed straight at the swarm of flies, yelling at the top of her Lungs "SMASHING PUMPKINS!"

The swarm started to feed of the pumpkin being bigger than the swarm itself it took it longer to devour than it had the other pumpkins.

Kim turned Jackie towards the pumpkin and shot a massive ball of fire towards the pumpkin, engulfing flames covered pumpkin and the swarm that fed off it. There was a huge explosion that nearly threw the girls out of the air. Kim fixed her goggles to see a small red sphere in the air. When they got close Jackie's handle turned into a hand grabbing the corrupted soul.

Jackie sighed "One down several more to go."

They looked down to were the several separate battles tore through the square, they headed downwards to help out anyway they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: So how did this come out? I thought it came out pretty good. Anyway a few notes here. I'm on vacation now so to cut through this battle I will try to do one of the battles per day, unless I feel one is too short I might double up but this length feels about right. So one a day for a while, starting monday. Next up is Ox's battle. I've been working on my imagery so tell me how this came out. So anyway review people it helps get me through another chapter and if going daily for a while I need a bit of an extra kick. So Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: OxHarvar vs Grand Inquisitor

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Ox and Harvar fight one of the members of the Horde.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: OxHarvar Vs. The Grand Inquisitor

Ox and Harvar were waiting and as Kim and Blair's attack caused a smoke screen the members of the horde tried to escape it and got separated. Ox spotted a man in a robe heading into an alley, Death City had numerous alleys some which were dead ends other were not, clearly the man was one of the horde and Ox could not let him get away. He quickly gave chase until it ended at one of those dead ends.

The man in the room turned back as one does when confronted with a dead end. The first thing that Ox was the survey the man, to study him to know him and to now how to react to him. The mans clothing was simple he wore a red robe and all the hair he has was a ring of hair on the lower end of his scalp.

Ox thought about his studies of history and to the conclusion "You're one of the Inquisition."

"The Grand Inquisitor actually." He said calmly and matter factly

Ox recalled the inquisition a group of misguided people who thought they were serving the greater good by killing anyone they thought was a witch. It's unknown if they ever even got anyone who was an actual witch. They tortured innocent people until they had no choice to admit they were what they weren't in hopes of a quick death. There was one man that lead the charge and took pride in his work refusing to listen to anyone who argued against him there were even rumors that he himself silenced them, now he was standing before Ox.

"And who might you be?" The Grand Inquisitor said

"I'm Ox Ford of the Death Weapon Meister Academy I've come to collect your soul, something I believe is long over due."

Harvar was in his spear form Ox pointing him to to the robed man but he didn't fail to notice a certain glimpse of emotion in Ox's final words. Ox is usually logical and collected any sort of emotion in battle catches Harvar's attention. He knew well enough who this man was, he wondered if he worried about Kim's safety because of this man. Ox always got emotional when it came to Kim. But for the moment it did seem that Ox was focusing on the battle.

Ox sent his wavelength into the spear and a bolt of lighting launched out of it's tip headed straight for the center of the Inquisitor. At the last instant a chain launched out of his sleeve deflecting the blast. Then the chain slithered back into his sleeve.

"Now boy don't tell me you thought I was going to make this easy. When your so called school sought to end the Inquisition me and my men fought them off for entire month."

"Yet you ended up working for Kronos."

"He seeks order, I can sympathies with that. In the mean time he sends me after witches souls, which I was already doing so I see no major change in my life except for setting. But if your school is standing in my way to hunt witches I will defend myself."

"Hunting witched wasn't the issue,you killed countless innocents just to try and find witches."

"The casualties of war." Chains slithered out of his sleeves and wriggled through the air like serpents.

Electricity started to arch upwards on the spear preparing for eventual attack. Before they could react Kim whizzed by over head, she didn't even notice them seeing that she had own concerns at the time. This served as enough distraction for the Inquisitor to take advantage, the chains wrapped around Ox forcing the spear towards the meisters head. As the chains tighten around their bodies they could hear screams of those who meet their fate with those chains whispering from the past. The chains tightened around them, the screams grew louder as if they were beckoning the two. Though the next move was not a pleasant, action was required they knew they didn't have much choice. They sent a bolt of lightning through the spear the energy quickly spread through the chains to the Inquisitor releasing them from when shocked. The Inquisitor fell over backwards, Ox had developed some immunity to those attacks and quickly took advantage of this opportunity. Ox jumped up aiming the spear towards the head of the Inquisitor. As Ox lunged forward the Inquisitor lashed at him with the chains sending him hurling towards a wall. As tried to get up one of the chains wrapped around his neck and started to choke him, the Inquisitor came close and looked into his eyes as he started to strangle the life out of him. The chains wrapped around his body keeping him from turning his weapon towards the robed man.

As he walked closer the Inquisitor whiffed something in the air, then he sniffed Ox's hair. If Ox was not being chocked to death and running out of oxygen he would have pointed out how creepy this guy was being.

"Why do I smell magic on you?" the Inquisitor demanded releasing his chains hold around the meisters neck

"What?" he mustered trying to fill his starved lungs with air

"I smell a witches magic on you. Specifically your hair. Now why is that?" Ox clearly knew why, mostly because Kim used her magic on his hair once apparently there were some lingering effects. "Now why would a student have any dealing with a witch?"Again this was something that Ox knew better than to answer. The chains around his body started to tighter and tighter, the pressure felt like it was about to crush his ribs. "Perhaps the better question is where the witch in question is?"

Neither weapon nor meister had any intention of revealing that information, but sometimes you don't have a choice. If the Inquisitor wasn't so close he wouldn't have noticed Ox's eyes turn towards Kim flying in the sky.

"The pink haired girl?" the Inquisitor mussed "They're allowing witches into the school now, what has become of the world? I suppose if the Lord of Flies does not finish her I will have to."

"You will not hurt my Kim?" Ox told him

"What does she have you under some sort of spell?"

"No"

"Poor misguided child, there is only one way to free you from that delusion."

The chains tightened around Ox, he said "You will not hurt my Kim!"

Ox threw the spear towards the Inquisitor but he merely moved to the left to avoid it. As the chains tighten Ox could hear one of this ribs crack he let out a moan of pain.

"Is that all you have" Inquisitor taunted "What is a meister without his weapon."

Ox smiled as he answered "A distraction."

Stared at him confused, his confusion ended when Harvar's spear hand rip through him, a surge of electricity past through him turning his body to ashes. The chains released Ox to the ground before they vanished. Harvar ignored the red soul that floated in the the air and went to Ox's side.

"That was reckless of you." Harvar told Ox as he helped him get up

"No," Ox explained "that was a calculated risk. I knew he would ignore you and you would be able to attack him from behind."

"Are you sure you did let your feelings for Kim cloud your judgement?" The visor wearing weapons asked

Ox looked up to were Kim was flying "No, of course not. Now we have a battle to get back to."

Harvar collected the soul and went back to the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry about the delay something came up, crazy stuff. Anyway review tell me how I did. Next up another epic battle.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Three

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Six students fight for their lives. Okay I'm not going to lie to you this chapter is nothing but original character but I think it's still good.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Three<p>

Two girls watched the smoke spread from a fire escape. One 16 year girl was tall thin and pale, with dark black shoulder length hair, her name is Vicky though she liked to be called Vicky Danger. Next to her was a girl also 16 but more on the shorter side and stout with a cinnamon brown completion, her name is Barbara. Though the girls almost physical opposites there in fact best friends, also as it tends to happen these opposites were also weapon and meister. As the girls spotted a figure escape from the smoke Barbara quickly transformed in a flash of light the girl turned to to a large wooden mallet. Vicky grabbed the hammer and jumped off the fire escape landing just in front of the figure. Vicky raised her hands in victory for just making a perfect landing, then she turned to the adversary. The man before her was a fat man with dark red eyes, he had grizzly black hair with thick mutton chops. He was dressed all in black, wearing a black leather coat, he looked like stole his entire outfit from the Matrix. He was holding an old fashion movie projector under one of his arms.

"Um are you sure this is one of the bad guys?" Barbara asked in a slightly squeaky voice

"Yeah he really doesn't look like a threat." Vicky said in a even tone "But he did come out of the smoke so..."

"What you don't think I'm a threat!" the man yelled in his distinct rough voice "I The Film Freak will destroy you."

"Worst name ever" Vicky taunted

"And why are you talking about yourself in the third person." Barbara asked

"Never you mind that girl." The Film Freak continued "I will destroy you both and claim your souls as my prize."

The Film Freak pointed his camera to the area next to the girls projecting a black ring onto the floor and a flash of later a large black lizard bug alien with claws appeared.

As the creature snarled at her Vicky said "Oh so what you can make 3d images from movies."

The alien lashed its claws at Vicky, she instinctively moved at the last second but not quick enough to prevent the claws from slashing her jacket.

Looking at the claw rips in her jacket Vicky said "This was my favorite Jacket!"

"I think you're missing the point. The Film Freak mocked "Anything that my camera projects becomes real and under my control."

The creature slashed at her again, Vicky stopped the attack by using the mallet to block it. She managed to push it off as the creature attacked with a second tiny head that popped out of it's mouth Vicky stepped back. As the alien ran towards her Vicky slammed the mallet right on top of it's head smashing it like so many water melons. Green blood splatters from the creature hitting both girls before vanishing like the creature.

Both girls screamed as the green blood touched them, there were some faint burnt marks were the blood splattered. While recovering another ring was projected and a huge flock of ravens appeared. The raven quickly engulfed the girls. Vicky quickly went into action and slammed the mallet onto the ravens. The ravens like the Alien didn't take a lot of damage to destroy but they were dangerous and there were lot of ravens. Smacking the angry birds devolved into a three dimensional whack a mole. After finishing of the fake feather fiends, Vicky was exhausted and leaned on the mallet to try and catch her breath.

Barbara asked "You okay?"

"I'm fine" she reassured her "just a little out of breath."

"Well that's too bad" The Film Freak smirked "Well if you didn't like those how about this?" Another ring was project and a robotic skeleton man with a massive gun formed "Or if you're not into science fiction" another two ring and a sharped tooth clown with a knife formed next to a man with burnt skin wearing a fedora with long metal claws "or how about fantasy?" another ring created a large massive walking tree appeared "I have hundred of these how about a comedy?" yet another ring appeared and a large gopher appeared holding a bloodied golf club.

At another part of the square another pair were fighting a knight in black armor. The weapon turned into a a tommy gun, his name coincidentally was Tommy much to his chagrin. His partner often said he looked like a teenaged Harrison Ford with a hint of gawkiness, as a gun he looked like a long black gun with a drum magazine and a walnut handle. His partner was a teenaged girl with blonde hair done up into two baby like pig tails. She was wearing a red dress and a black leather jacket over it. Her name is Harley, she is a thin girl so it comes to everyones surprise that she is able to carry much less use such a heavy weapon.

But as the knight with his sword drawn ran towards her she grabbed the gun and fired away screaming with her thick bronx accent to "Say hello to my little friend!"

"Do you have to say that every time?" Tommy would ask

"YES!"

As the shots hit the knight they didn't do much he was wearing armor after all at most they were slowing him down. Eventually the knight waded through the shots right next to the meister, she tried to shot him in the slit between the helmet but as the sword swung towards her she didn't get the chance. She used the gun to block the attack, the second the Knight raised his sword she shot it out of his hand. Knowing that only bought them some time they ran for it, soon the knight followed.

Another weapon meister pair fought off a man covered in tattoos. One girl with dark brown eyes and brown frizzy hair turned into a small canon shaped like the head of a dragon, her name is Sage. The girl who took the weapon is named Lauren she had dark green eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. The man before them was covered in tattoos, he reached in hands into his flesh into pulling out a flaming sword. The with his other hand he ripped a flaming skull tattoo out of his skin turning it into reality as he did.

"This guy likes fire." Sage said

"I think we can help him with that." Lauren added

Just as the man threw the flaming skull at them Lauren pointed the canon right at him firing a fireball, both attacks collided mid air exploding on contact. As the smoke cleared they could see the man rip out a chain out of his skin. They fired a barrage of fire balls but the Tattoo man but he used the chain as a whip to lash away each and every attack, he slowly walked towards them as he did. So the two found themselves dodging the mans flaming sword. They retreated but as they were running away they ran right into Harley. Both meisters fell onto their backsides.

"Ow!" Harley said more annoyed than actually pain

"Hi!" Vicky said running past them, two seconds later she comes right back after seeing the guy with the flaming sword.

The meisters quickly found themselves surrounded by the three approached slowly taking their time for this kill.

"Hey" Tommy said "Do you remember what that blonde lady said about watching each other backs?"

"Yeah,"Harley said "She reminds me of that girl around school, with the pretty hair. You know which one I'm talking about, right?"

Tommy decided not to go into the time travel thing since she obviously didn't get it when it was explained earlier "Never mind, I think we can help each other here."

"I see what your saying." Lauren said

"Right everyone move one to their right!" Tommy yelled

The meister got up putting themselves back to back so no one could get behind them and moved to the opponent to the right. Harley fired a barrage shots tearing through Film Freaks movie monsters. Vicky swung the mallet at the chain knocking it out of the hand. When the Tattoo man turned his attention to the sword, Vicky smashed his hands, his hands broken he dropped the sword. As the Knight charged at her, Sage fired three large fire balls at him, as the metal of the armor melted together it kept him from moving forward.

"One more!" Vicky yelled

Turning to their right again they went to finish the fight. Vicky running towards the knight with the mallet high in the air bringing it down on the Knight smashing him until he burst. Harley fired her gun towards the tattoo and tearing him apart. Sage sent one attack to the Film Freak and he went away like a burnt film reel. In the end it left three red souls. The three weapons changed into their human forms to collect the souls.

Harley hugged Tommy "Aren't we smart?"

He smiled before kissing on her "Thanks hon."

The other girls gave a group "Aah!"

"I'm surrounded by girls and I'm not happy." Tommy mussed to himself over the embarrassing display the girls were making

The Yumi's voice ran out "NO!"

Then a trash can near them blow up.

"Okay getting back to work!" Vicky said scared

They all quickly split up heading back into the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Funny thing is everyone here is based of someone, mostly people I know except for one person. I put so many references in this chapter, tell me how many you guys get and which ones in the reviews. So I thought I would be able to do a chapter a day but things keep coming up I will try for one every other day lets see how that goes. Next chapter has familiar faces again. Anyway review it's what keep me going.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Royal

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Several more fight one with a monkey and a gun.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Battles Royals<p>

Kilik got kicked in the face. As he tumbled to the ground he used the movement to get some distance and tried to get on his feet. But before he get back on his feet something wiped past him. Both Fire and Thunder had already transformed to pots and were ready for the fight but they couldn't see their opponent. Kilik might have gotten to close to the smoke screen, he couldn't see whoever was hitting him.

Then he heard a giggle and turned to see a blonde women in something he could only describe as renaissance fair outfit "Oh Doll did you see those those two children?"

"No, Quickly you can't keep them." An athletic women with curly black hair said hanging of a fire escape "The last time we let you keep the kids you forgot to feed them."

"I won't do it again."

"Yes, you will and then when they died you ate their souls and didn't think to share."

"Come on I'll feed them."

"That's not the point, we are here to kill everyone including the child weapons."

"Oh you're no fun today." With that Quickly slammed herself right into Kilik.

Before Kilik could hit the wall Doll yanked him into the air and tossed him without anyone to catch him he fell to the ground. Before he could even get up Quickly grabbed one of his arms and began to drag him along as she ran. Then something stopped him, his other arm was being pulled by Doll who had her legs wrapped around a light pole.

"Now you don't" Doll told Quickly "I see what you're doing you're trying to yank off that little kid of him. We're not here to get you another pet, we're here to kill them."

"If I get it off then it's mine." Quickly argued

While the two women fought over what they were going to do Kilik saw this as his opportunity to end the fight. Neither woman had noticed they were holding onto both pots. Flames ripped through Quickly and lighting ripped through Doll. All that was left was two red spheres and a flickering lightbulb on the light pole.

Another part of the square a man dressed up as buccaneer and he had a large black wooly beard, his name is Edward Teach and he was currently sword fighting one of the students. The student was was named George and was fighting the man with a saber. George was taught from an early age how to fight with a sword, having been taught by some of the finest teachers in all of Europe. When he was paired with a saber he was delighted, he was less delighted when the Saber named Lucas whose only knowledge of swords came from movies. So now every time the two opponents swords clashed Lucas would make a sound like "vosh" and while passing throughout the air "fwing, fwing"

Though George had learn to all but ignore it Teach hadn't "Why is you're sword making sounds?"

"The sounds are cool!" Lucas argued "They make everything seem more like the movies."

"Let's just fight." George asked. He did genuinely enjoy the fight, it had been such a long time since he had a true challenge. The swords clashed and sparks flew off. As the two blades crossed as the two swordsmen pushed against each other. Eventually George managed to force Teach back and he tumbled loosing his footing.

As George moved to get some distance Lucas kept saying "Do the spin."

Lucas wanted George to spin the blade over the head as he spun around, it was in fact a completely vanity move that left his back open for attack. But their opponent seemed to be far enough George figured he would do this to keep Lucas quiet. So George spun the blade over his head and went into a spin little did he see Teach get up and raise to attack while his back was turned. Teach aimed his sword right into George's back when the spinning blade went right through his neck taking off his head.

George managed to spin around in time to see the body dissolve leaving a red soul.

"That worked?" George asked

"Awesome spin!" Lucas proclaimed

"That was just luck." George said plunging the sword into the soul allowing Lucas to absorb it

"It was cool."

"Just shut up."

A girl in a black school uniform was being chased by a large man with red eyes whose entire body seemed to be composed out of stones. Her name is Tsugumi and she runs into an alley, but she is not trapped in fact she is leading the man into an ambush. Two girls waited one was the bow tie girl that Patti waved to her name is Meme and the other girl is a tall blonde women wearing a white outfit, her name is Anya. Tsugumi changed into her weapon a halbred, a sort of spear mixed with an axe weapon. Anya quickly took hold of the weapon which is lucky for her because the rocky man caught up and slammed away both meisters. Meme went though a door and Anya was slammed but managed to stop most of the attack thanks to the weapon..

Tsugumi yelled "Meme!"

Anya reassured her "Don't worry she'll me fine. She always is." Anya turned her attention to the man made of stone "Do you really think you're tough?"

The stone man simply stared at them with red eyes, then he grew to twice his height and loomed over Anya.

"You had to say something." Tsugumi told Anya

"Never mind that." Anya said taking the weapon and pointing it towards the man

As the stone man swung his massive arms at her Anya jumped and dodged them, she slashed at him with the blade but found that it didn't do much against the stone.

As she evaded the blows and scanned the for some sort of weak spot to attack. Then she spotted the one spot she might do some the damage the eyes, they were red but appeared to be flesh. Now the question came to mind how she would manage her assault, the eyes were to far up to attack normally and she did not trust her aim to strike them from a distance. Then Meme came racing out of the building she had been thrown into and slammed herself into the back of the knee of the stone man. As his knee bent she twisted his large leg and he toppled backwards. Anya saw her opportunity, she jumped onto the body of the stone man and raced to his head. Before he could get up she plunged the blade into the eyes. A huge blinding light engulfed the area and the three found themselves alone with a a red soul.

Tsugumi change back into human form "Meme you were great, how you knocked the stone man down."

Anya jaws dropped and she gave a look to say 'wait what about me?'

Meme stared blankly "What did I do?"

Anya then explained "You defeated the stone man, and you did it unconscious again."

Above them another two battles were being held. Sid the zombie and his knife partner Nygus were trying to keep track of one of the members of the horde. The man they were chasing dressed like a clown that had swallowed a beach ball. He was pouncing off the buildings like he was a pin ball. Sid was having difficultly keeping up.

The pinball clown slammed right into Sid tossing him into wall. Then bouncing off the zombie back to the wall into the alley and back to Sid. The clown cackled as he continued to slam Sid into the wall until,Sid was forced through the the brick wall.

The pinball man stopped himself in the alley to see if Sid was still active "Hello mister Zombie are you still with us?"

Sid jumps up and lunges at the clow but then the clown does something unexpected and explodes throwing Sid through the other side the building. Sid starting to bleed sees a pile of dust reform itself form itself into the clown.

"Oh good!" the clown cackled "You're still alive... well what's living for a zombie. I wanted to play with you some more before I ate your Zombie soul. I've never had a zombie soul before."

"You won't this time either." Sid told him as he forced himself onto his feet

"Well if I can't have a zombie soul have about I have myself one of you're students souls. I'm right you're one of the teachers from the school?"

Sid stared at the clown in anger "I was not the kind of man who would sit back and let his students get killed by men like you, I'm still not."

"Well if you want to make this into a fight fine with me. I mean I'm not the kind of man to refuse a mans last request."

Sid hesitated, though he was not a man to hesitate, he knew the clown wanted for Sid to go after him so he could explode again and this time take Sid out. So Sid waited for a moment to appear were he could attack and the clown rushed him slamming into another wall. But here was a change as the tried to bounce back Sid grabbed him and they both fell to the ground. The clown let out a yelp as he felt a sharp blade go into his flesh. Soon there was nothing left except except a red orb.

Above on the rooftops the monkey held Yumi already in her gun form as a man in a tan duster and a stetson stared at them. He had spurs on his boot and two six shooters in his holsters.

"Now" he said speaking with a bit of a southern drawl said "I hope you don't mind my sayin' but I was not expecting to find a monkey today. Much less a monkey with a gun."

The cowboy's fingers wriggled eager to get hold of his guns.

"Don't think about reaching for those guns." Yumi told him

"Well ma'am I'd be ofly rude of me to shot at a lady without so much as introducing myself. The name is William Henry McCarty Junior. Most people just call me Billy."

"Delighted" Yumi said in her most sarcastic tone

"Now I hope you don't mind me saying it but you do seem to be a mighty fine gun. If I am correct you look like one of them Death Scythes. Now one has to wonder what one is doing in battle like this."

"That's none of your business."

"Now another question that comes to mind is why such a fine looking gun is paired with a furry little monkey."

"Again none of your business."

"I take it that you can't let me go."

"Very observant."

"Thank you kindly." without even giving a hint of planning he pulled out his guns and fired at Enrique.

Enrique managed to dodge the shots with his faster reflexes but by the time he could react Billy threw himself off the roof. When they got to the edge the saw Billy had grabbed on a power line and was swinging himself to onto another roof. Enrique not to be out done scurried onto the power lines following the cowboy. Then Billy spotted the monkey making his way towards him and he shot out the lines. Grabbing Yumi with his feet Enrique grabs one of the wires and swing towards the building. Soon the monkey climbed up the building and as soon as he stuck his head over the edge Billy shot at him. Preparing himself he jumped up and over onto the roof and began to fire towards Billy. Billy reacted in kind and fired back both opponents began firing at each other barely dodging each others shots. Eventually Billy ran out of bullets.

"It's over" Yumi told him firmly "You're out of bullets. I counted twelve shots and each of those guns can only fire six bullets before needing to be reloaded."

"True enough" Billy told her unconcerned

Then Billy jumped off the side of the building. Enrique ran to the side to see what Billy had done. Billy landed on the fire escape and was reloading his guns as he raced down the stairs. The fire escape blocked any shot they would make.

Yumi figured out what he was doing "He's going after the students."

Seeing Billy reloading his gun and taking aim at a group of students, Enrique reacted and he threw himself off the building.

As they fell Yumi screamed "No!"

Just as Billy was about to fire Enrique passed by him and shot him in his chest. Billy's shot missed and instead of hitting the students it shot a garbage can near them, it scared them but they were fine. Enrique managed to grab the fire escape with his feet and he almost dropped Yumi.

Yumi sighed in relief "Oh they're safe."

As both of them looked around at the battles going on they knew this was not the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Enrique the monkey took care of Billy like a BOSS! Okay sorry for not posting last week I forgot about a wedding and botcon. So I'm going to try and post a story about Maka and the main cast friday or this weekend I'm also giving blood so it might be sunday. So review it keeps me going.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Maka Vs Insanity

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Fight against insanity!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Insanity VS Maka<p>

As Stein studied the thin holes on on the wall the others talked about events that unfolded before them.

"Ok" Patti started "So Maka's angel soul lets her do stuff like go fast but how did she hit Kid and Black Star with dirt?"

"Yeah that was weird?" Liz admitted

Tsubaki went to talk to her fellow blade weapon Soul who looked worried "Is something wrong Soul?"

"You saw what Maka did, I think Liz was right something did happen today and we didn't make it."

It took Tsubaki a second to wrap her mind around the comment "You think we died and Maka came back to save us."

"I promised her father, I promised her, I promised myself that I would always be there to protect her. But she learned how to fight by herself which mean I won't be there. We're suppose to die today."

"But you're not worried about dying are you?"

"No, it means I didn't keep my promise to Maka. That's really not cool."

Tsubaki wanted to reach and hug Soul to confront him but was interrupted when both Black Star and Kid returned with their clothes on now.

"No need to worry Black Star is here!" The ninja shouted

"Where's Maka?" Kid asked

"She said she had to talk to Marie." Liz told them

The suddenly a sound like thunder cut through the air quickly followed by explosions.

"It's started" Stein said finally taking his eyes off his mystery.

"We have to go-" Kid began

"No something is coming here" Stein explained

The others glimpsed outwards those without Soul perception took a few extra seconds to see a black blur racing towards them. The guys fell to the ground in pain. Before anything could be said a man in a dark suit, with slick black hair and terrifying grin landed near them.

"Oh what wonderful insanity." The man said smiling

Doctor Stein pulled out his dissecting knife, white stars formed in Black Stars eyes, Kid's white clothing changed into a black suit and marks formed around his mouth, Soul's chest hurt namely the scar on his chest as he felt his blood rush around his body like crazy.

"Wow the schools standard must have really gone down hill, if they're letting so many students in with so much wonderful insanity just waiting to bubble out." Then he turned his attention to the girls "Hm, you three don't have much insanity. Too bad you three are pretty, but I don't have the time today to instill insanity in you. Oh well boy do what you will to the girls but to do make it quick we're on a schedule."

The guys looked at them, Soul arm turned into a blade, all of their eyes looked more like a rabid animals eyes than that of a men. Liz took her sisters hand unsure of what to do her first instinct was to change into a gun and attack but she didn't simply because she didn't want to hurt her friends.

"Okay enough of that" Maka's voice came from inside.

Quickly enough Maka came out with her hands behind her back giving her a look of innocents.

Maka's eyes widened with surprise "I know you."

The man just as surprise and a little delighted said "You're that Scythe meister."

"You're Jack Napier. You got into peoples heads, made people do horrible things. Then when you were bored with them you forced them to kill themselves. By that times they were so damaged they didn't care if they lived."

"You're that meister that dropped that building on me."

"I didn't drop any building on you. It was back when me and Soul were starting out collecting souls. You went into an old abandoned building and we chased you. That idiot Soul cut the load bearers and the building collapsed we thought you died then."

"No, Kronos pulled me out at the last moment and gave me a job. Ha ha ha! It's really funny that we meet again like this, after all this time. And look I get you use your scythe against you." Then he noticed something " You're ages don't match up. You're a lot older than him now."

"You know girls mature faster than boys. Are you going to talk or kill? If you're not I have things to do."

"Right-O! Boys rip the blonde to shreds."

The four guys ignored the others and ran straight towards Maka with the look of a hungry feral animal in their eyes and Maka just stood their not making any sort of move as they moved ever closer. At the last possible second Maka took a hammer from her back and slammed it into the ground cracking, a wave of lighting launched from the hammer hitting the guys and knocking them down. The guys changed back to how they were before. The hammer was clearly Marie with her trademark lighting bolt symbol. Tendrils came from the hammer into the Maka's skin. Then Maka moved like a flash of lighting striking the hammer on Jack hurling him backwards.

Kid asked "What happened?"

"Jack over there is messing with your guys sanity. Me and my anti-demon wavelength and Marie's calming wavelength knocked some sense into you. Now we're under attack so everyone get up."

Stein got up and Maka tossed him Marie still in her hammer mode. Patti and Liz turned into guns which Kid caught. Tsubaki changed into a sword to be caught by Black Star. Maka took Souls hand and he instantly turned into a scythe. They all spread out each taking one side. The spot were Maka had struck Jack began to form a crack. The crack spread all over his body and all at once his flesh shattered like a mirror. Now what was left was a large mass of black with countless eyes and and mouths filled with sharp teeth.

"You think you can protect them." his voice echoed in their ears "Your attack might have stopped me for the moment but I will take them over again."

"I don't need to protect them. An Angel will strike you down."

The he started laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Do you mean you? I've heard stories about you while traveling with Kronos but even the Great Maka-"

A long thin white blade cut through the black figure and after a second only a red kishin egg was left.

"Well angel...Angela same thing." Maka told them

The looked up to see little Angela with two bright white wings provided to her by the sword Excalibur. The blade vanished, Maka let go of Soul forcing him to change back as she caught Angela.

In Maka's arms a cheerful Angela said "I did good Maka? He was bad man, right?"

Maka kissed the little girl on the head "You did great Angie."

Excalibur changed to his true form and landed on the ground. Putting Angela down Maka told him "Excalibur I have a mission for you. You have to protect Angela the fight has started and she doesn't have to be in this fight. You have to keep her safe. Do you hear me? That is your only mission."

"Understood." Excalibur said

"Angie follow Excalibur and find a place to hide." Angie responding to the concern in Maka's voice nodded. The two were off following Maka's request.

Patti took the soul left by Jack with the promise the next Soul would go to Liz to keep Kid happy. Explosion were heard coming from Death Square.

Maka began to Bark orders "Stein take Marie and lead the charge help anyone that needs any. Black Star and Kid go with him. Liz,Patti Tsubaki I need you three here with Soul for one thing."

"You want us to go without our weapons?" Kid asked

"Come on Kid, you two are the best fighters in the school even without weapons. Plus trust me I need them for the next thing."

There was sincerity in Maka's eyes that made the meister trust her words.

"But you're going to bring them, right?" Black Star asked

"As soon as I can. I'm suppose to led you guys what kind of general would I be if I wasn't there when you needed me. Now go off now and remember to tell them to plug her in."

Confused by the comment but eager to get to the fight the three meister made their way to the battle.

"What?" Liz yelled at Maka "We just got Kid back! You're sending him to the fight without us!"

"SHUT UP!" Maka yelled at the older girl "I am trying to help but I need you to listen. I can beat Kronos but I need all your help."

"What do you need Maka?" Tsubaki said

Maka placed her hand before them with her palm facing upwards "I need all of you to place your hands on mine."

Soul placed his hand on hers, and she smiled at him. Tsubaki then placed her hand on their and was followed by Patti and a bit against her will Liz placed hers.

"Now all I do is this." Maka told them

Then a bright light engulfed them.

Soon enough the guys found their way to Death Square but by the time they got there the fighting was done, much Black Stars disappointment. Marie changed back and Stein took the first aid kit and went to help Nygus and Kim on treating the wounded.

Kim was using her powers to heal the cracked Ribs that Ox had gotten.

"You idiot!" Kim scolded him "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I wasn't going to let him talk that way about you."

Kim was touched and kissed Ox who blushed. In the meantime Harvar and Jackie traded looks that practically said 'oh come on you two get a room'.

"Sorry to break up this sweet moment " Vicky said "but I got acid burns."

With nothing better to do Kid found Alan and Janis and told them "I think I got a message for you. That you have to plug her in."

"We're almost done." Alan told him

They were working on the last speaker,they would have finished earlier but then they stopped to watch the fights. Everything seemed calm but that when the sound of thunder rang out and a large crack formed in the center of the square.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: So I really feel this is one of my better chapters. Sorry for the lateness. I donated blood today so I keep passing out. Anyway I named Jack after the real name of the Joker in the Batman animated series who got that reference. Anyway I will hope to have the next chapter up on friday. So few things to look forward to the army has to fight Kronos and we see the reason for the speakers. Maka's crazy plan starts to unfold. We also see inside someone's soul. So review tell me what you think. I want at least one review for this chapter. I also want to see if anyone can guess the reason for the speakers. Just give me your best guess.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets of the Soul

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Inside the soul**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Secrets of the Soul<p>

Soul was on the floor, or at least he thought he was everything was a bit murky. He saw the floor was checker board pattern of black and red squares. Then he noticed he was wearing a black suit with white stripes and red shirt with a black tie. At first he thought he was in the Black Room but it didn't look like it, there were shapes he wasn't familiar with. Then He noticed the girls were on the floor too and dress differently just managing to come to. Tsubaki was in a grey outfit and a short black scarf, her arms and legs were wrapped up in white bandages, there was even one tapering her waist also her pant legs seemed a little puffy. Liz and Patti were wearing their old outfits with the red tops and jeans along with their cowboy hats. Liz was wearing longs jeans and bracelets on her wrist, while Patti was wearing puffy jean shorts.

"That was rough" Liz commented "Where are we?"

"Not sure" Soul told her even though he had his suspicions

It was dark but as they started to move forward more light flooded into the room reveling several shelf filled with books. The shelfs seemed to slowly turn into a massive spiral.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked

"I think we're in her." Soul told her "Well in her soul."

"Oh pretty" commented Patti

They turned to see what Patti thought was so pretty.

There was this tiny little speck of light wafting toward them. It was so tiny, it looked so fragile that touching it would break it,it was peaceful,playful, it seemed pure, delicate and beautiful.

The four weapons just stared at the little speck as it spun around them almost playfully.

Patti let out a small laugh as the little speck danced around her. The speck quickly started to spin around Tsubaki and Liz.

"What is it, big sis?" Patti asked "A fairy?"

"I don't know Patti."

"Maybe it's a firefly?" Tsubaki suggested "I heard fireflies can be symbols of hope."

The little speck then turned its attention to Soul and circled around him playfully in a quick pace.

"It does seem to like Soul." Liz pointed out

Soul was a little annoyed but couldn't bring himself to swat the little thing,he told himself that it was part of Maka he shouldn't risk hurting it but something told him it was more than that even if he couldn't understand what. Soon they heard the sound of foot steps coming closer, the little speck wafted away. Soon Maka walked towards them. Her hair had changed now she had two pony tails but unlike one on each side like they were used to they both hung off the back of her head. Maka's clothes were different too, was more straight edge black coat that gave her more defined shoulders, she was wearing white gloves, she had on a yellow vest with a white collard shirt below it, she had on a striped green tie,she wore simple black boots and wore red pencil skirt. Soul couldn't help but notice the good job the skirt did in showing off her legs. Then Soul gasped as he remembered that when he and Maka did this they knew each others thoughts.

"It's okay Soul" Maka told him "there is no time for modesty."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked

"Did they?" Soul asked Maka

Maka reassured Soul "Don't worry I blocked that thought from them."

The other girls looked at each other confused.

Tsubaki broke the silence by asking "What's going on?"

"You are in my soul."

"Figured as much from all the books." Soul pointed out

"Yeah, I like books." Maka told them "I have every book,story, piece of knowledge, idea or anything I ever had in my head in those books."

Patti picked up a book at random and tried to read the book title out loud "Ka-Kama Su-"

Maka ran over grabbed the book from Patti and threw it as far as she was able. The Maka then grabbed another book and handed it to Patti.

"Oh its pop up." Patti said opening the book

Liz trying to change the subject to the blushing Maka " What's with our clothes?"

"Yeah, this place is shaped by my mind, your clothes are based on how I see you and how you fit into my world. I guess I'm a little nostalgic you're all wearing the same clothes as the day I met you."

"So why did you bring us here?" Liz said almost accusing her

"Yes, I need you here to talk to you, we don't have a lot of time but I have a lot to explain."

"Yeah you haven't been very forward about things."

"Yeah you can no move roadrunner fast and move earth with your feet." Patti added "How do you do that?"

"My soul is special. I have a grigori soul it lets me do things. One of the things it allows me to match soul wavelength to anyone."

"Wait what?" Soul asked "You had trouble matching my soul wavelength before."

"Yeah that was before I figured out how to do it. You know how Excalibur can be used by anyone, that's because he has the same type of soul, its like that because both the meister and the weapon have to agree on the partnership. Excalibur can't be used unless he want to be used. If I use that ability I can use any weapon, that's how I managed to use Patti and Liz earlier, they thought they were used by Kid so I had their permission even if they didn't know it."

"Yeah about that" Liz started up "Pretty messed up using us against our meister."

"Sorry about that but I had to win. Neither Black Star or Kid would do what I told them unless I beat them, it's a whole way of the warrior thing."

"What do you need us for anyway?" Tsubaki said "You have Soul can't you just use him?"

"There is this technique I can use but it will be difficult to pull off, I need to use all four of you at once."

"Can that even be done?"

"Maybe, it's never been done before were one meister uses four weapons at once. Kilik came closes by using the two pot while they used Patti and Liz."

"So you just need to resonate with all of us?" Soul put it bluntly

"That's the trick naturally I can't resonate without all of you unless I use the abilities that I have with my grigori soul. To use it at this level I have to have all of you working with me. The only way is if you all trust me completely."

"Well, that a little difficult" Liz rebuffed "All day you've kept stuff from us or just lied to us."

"Liz" Tsubaki scolded

"No, no she's right" Maka stepped in "That's one of the reasons you're here. Look I'll admit that I've been lying, its because there are things in the future I'm trying to protect." Her hand started to feel for her ring under the glove "My future isn't perfect but there are somethings some people waiting for me and if I say the wrong thing I might never get back to them." That's when they saw something in Maka's eyes they rarely saw: fear. "So here we are. I need you to trust me. I'm going to let each of you ask me one question. You can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth, I won't be able to lie to you, you'll be able to feel me lying. So you can asks me anything?"

"Anything?" Patti chirped

"Anything just know that if I tell you something...it could change my future if you know it. But still if you ask I'll tell you."

The weapons looked at each other and then Maka.

Patti was the first to step up and looked into Maka's eyes "So in this future are you happy?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment before Maka smiled "Yes,I'm very happy."

"Good" Patti smiled back at her before giving her a big hug.

"So" Tsubaki started "You're married now?"

Maka nodded softly.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, and I know he loves me." Maka said confidently

Tsubaki smiled and with Patti no longer hugging her she ran up to Maka and hugged her herself, she hugged her like a big sister hugging her little sister. Tsubaki let her go and Liz to ask the next question.

Liz understood Maka a little more, all the lies were done to protect people she loved and Liz couldn't be angry at her for that. "So Maka..." Liz began "You're all grown up now. Married and everything. So this guy, please tell me he makes you happy."

"Everyday."

Liz hugged her "You know when I said makes you happy I meant that he makes sure you-"

Maka cut her off "Yeah, that's why I said everyday."

Liz let out a laugh. The room turned to Maka and Soul, it turned tense as the two stared at each other.

Soul stared into Maka's emerald eyes, he had a lot of questions to ask but he was afraid of the answer and what it could mean. "So..." he finally said "does your husband deserve you?"

Maka smiled "He really does. I think you would like him."

Soul mumbled something before he said "Now what?"

Maka snapped her fingers and light filled the room revealing a large black piano. "Now Soul play the piano."

"You have a piano in your library?" Soul asked

"Yes, Soul you had a profound effect on me."

Soul sat down at the piano and began to play at the piano and the room was filled with music.

At Death Square a figure stepped out of the crack. His form was hidden underneath a black cloak but a gray beard was visible. Every weapon in the square transformed. A wave of madness flooded the area. Marie sent her calming wavelength into Stein to keep him calm. Both Kid and Black Star fought off the madness if Maka hadn't slammed them earlier they wouldn't be able to stand it.

Kronos spoke with a calm authoritative voice "The lines of Sanzu." He said to Kid "You must be the fragment from Lord Death." then turning towards Black Star noticing his tattoo "Strange I thought all the members of the Star Clan had been killed by this point of time. Strange Neither of you have brought weapons."

"Doesn't matter we will stop you." Black Star told him

"You can't stop all of us." Kid told him as his amber eyes looked deeply within the black cloak

The sky turned blood red and Kronos began to speak "You have managed to defeat my horde, no small task I grant you but me finishing you off is beneath me. It would be like stepping on an ant hill."

"I'd like to see you step over this ant hill." Black Star taunted

"Very well." Kronos said as one of his arms turned into a curved blade

In a black blur stretched towards Kim,Jackie and Blair and a red rift was created sucking the three in.

"KIM!" Ox screamed out but they were gone. He ran towards Kronos but in a blur he ran towards them and created another rift sending them away. Kronos began repeating this to every group sending them away. Until Kid and Black Star were left back to back alone, then he struck. They weren't dead Kronos came to take Deaths soul so he wanted that to be the soul he feed on first.

Kid and Black Star woke in a forest when a roar broke out in the air. A massive green T rex ran towards them.

"Okay you're big." Black Star admitted

Ox was waking up as Harvar carried him away, they were in a large crowd running. The sky was turning black from smoke. Ox saw a large mountain spilling out smoke and he realize it was Pompeii when Vesuvius blew.

All Ox could say was "I'm Sorry Kim."

Kim was just waking up tied to a pole surrounded by wood. She looked to see Jackie and a blacked out Blair in the same situation.

"What?" Kim said seeing a group around them dressed in pilgrim clothing.

Jackie sighed "They're going to burn us for being witches."

"What?"

"We fell out of the sky and the talking cat gave it away." Jackie told her "Out of all the places..."

Kim wasn't listing anymore "Ox..."

Stein and Marie found themselves neck deep in quick sand and sinking.

Marie franticly reached out from Stein's hand "Stein?"

"Don't Panic Marie you'll just sink faster." he told her

She started to cry "Stein I need to tell you something-"

"No, you don't I already know." He smiled at her

"All right" through her tears Marie smiled back at him

Every team found themselves in similar situations, one team found themselves huddling in the ice age, one found themselves in a half sunk Titanic, one found themselves in No Man's Land in War World Two and many more.

Back in Death Square Kronos looked to see it empty except for Alan franticly trying to finish the last speaker. Alan didn't know what else to do, this is what he was told to do and he didn't bother to run seeing how fast he was. Kronos walked towards the pair, he didn't see any reason to waste any extra energy with those two. With the last cable in place Alan hit the switch and every speaker started to play. The square was filled with strange and garbled music.

"What's this about?" Kronos said more confused then scared

He walked over towards Alan with his blade ready to strike when something happened. Janis jumped in front of Alan and out of sheer fear and will to live in a blaze of white light transformed into a speaker. Alan managed to catch her as everyone looked on confused. Kronos quickly got over it and went on with his attack. Out of sheer instinct Alan wrapped the cord from the speaker Janis around his arm, he placed his hand on her and focused his wavelength into her like he had been taught. There combined wavelength blow out of the speaker and shot Kronos back.

"He's hurt?" Alan remarked

Janis was still in shock to really say anything. Kronos got up and looked at the pair. Alan was inspired and plugged in the cord into the speaker controls.

"One more time" he whispered to Janis

Their wavelength blared through the speaker carried by the music filling the square. Kronos collapsed as the speakers blew up. Rifts opened up and everyone taken was brought back, scared but alive. Ox and Kim ran into each arms. Kronos writhed in pain, for a moment it looked like there were a hundred of him occupying the same space before he stopped shaking.

"What did you do?" he screamed

Then a voice echoed through the now quiet square. "Well it's a complicated soul resonance amplified through a massive sonic resonance. It's interfering with your spacial temporal fold undoing them and bringing everyone back. It's also keeping you in this time period while the effects last. If I was here when that happened it would have sent me back."

"What?" Kronos asked

"I don't know I'm just repeating what I was told. Basically loud noise undo your time powers."

"Whose speaking?"

"Well in this time frame they know me as Maka Albarn."

"Maka Albarn?" Kronos said with a hint of fear in his voice. "The Angel of Death?"

"That's what they call me."

Kronos did not intend to fight today but if he had to fight and the stories about her were true then she would make a fine meal.

He turned both arms into curved blades "Show yourself!"

Maka descended from above. Soul was in his Scythe mode with massive white wings made of light behind him. Maka stood on the staff with her arms outstretched. Wrapped around her arms was Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode wriggling beyond Maka arms length like a snake. The ends of the chains scythe wrapped around the Patti and Liz now in larger death cannon mode. Carefully Maka sent her wavelength into all the weapons, they responded now if extension of herself.

"I'm here" Maka told him

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Sorry it took me an extra day to write this chapter. It turned a lot longer than I thought. Okay so now tell me what you think, I want at least two review for this chapter. I thought it was pretty good now tell me if you agree. If you have question I will answer them in the review. So review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Fight!

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: Angel versus demon**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Fight!<p>

Maka stared down Kronos. It seemed like the entire city was quiet. Those from the school stared at the two wondering who would make the first move. They weren't the only ones,one of Medusa's snake tattoos crawled on a wall before dissolving.

Medusa in her lab looked in her crystal ball as the snake dissolved. The strange sound wave caused the snake to start to break down. She didn't get much information but did hear the name Maka Albarn spoken and for the first time she was glad Maka got herself involved. She didn't know when or how Maka arrived but she welcomed it. Either way a threat to her would die and with any luck they would kill each other, the idea did make a smile creep on Medusa's face.

Else where Lord Death and Spirit looked through the magic mirror as the events unfolded. They both stared in silence,Spirit heart skipped a beat at the thought of his little girl facing Kronos. He wanted to run off and help her but he knew he could only leave the room with Death's permission and he wouldn't give it. So Spirit looked at his daughter and he hopped for the best. His Maka was all grown up, she was a strong and confident young woman. There was so much of her mother in her and Spirit had never been prouder of her.

Kid looked on, seeing Kronos and Maka staring at each other. Kid had the feeling that this had become a game of chess with each opponent studying each other thinking moves ahead, waiting for the tinniest opening that would give them an advantage. He knew that once the fight began it would go quickly, it was like waiting for a snake to strike. The silence was getting to everyone but both opponents didn't show it getting to them, the first one to attack now would make their attack out of impatience and such a brash move could cost them their lives so they continued to wait. As each second passed on it felt as a greater burden loaded itself on everyone.

Finally Black Star had it "WILL SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Kronos turned his head to stare at the ninja, Maka saw her opportunity. Maka let her arms lead the chains and the guns towards Kronos, her wavelength was channeled through the chain scythe to the guns. A white energy shot out of the two guns ripping right through Kronos sending him hurling backwards. Maka raced towards him the wings behind her growing brighter and bigger, the chains wrapped around two light poles.

As she passed the ninja Maka let out "Thanks Black Star."

Hurling forward him the scythe blade grew and with the chains yanking Maka backwards she raised the scythe upwards right into Kronos chest. The full force of the attack was focussed through the tip of the blade opening up a massive wound in his chest. Kronos fell backwards as Maka was pulled back, hurling backwards Maka stopped herself when she reached Kid and Black Star. The chains unwrapped themselves and as Kronos got up both guns slammed him down.

Using every second she had Maka told the guys "Get everyone that's hurt out of here and get ready to get back in the fight."

The chains let him go as both guns turned both barrels down to Kronos and fired again. Neither of the guys needed to be told again and raced off to get their hurt friends out of the line of fire. Both guns fired again to Kronos but he was ready for it this time using his blades he deflected the blast into a nearby buildings. The blast cause the tops of the building to disintegrate and collapse, if people were still there they would never have made it out but luckily they were evacuated hours ago. Kronos wounds began to close up and he raced towards Maka. Kronos looked no more than a blur and he came closer to Maka. At the last moment the chains circled around her and with the guns formed a shield to block his blow.

Kim, Nygus and Janis with the first aid kit did what they could to help the injured. The others were trying to get out of the way, soon they would have to get into the battle but they would have to wait for their moment.

Kronos slashed away at the makeshift shield but with Maka's wavelength reenforcing the weapons they were able to hold out. The first second that Kronos slowed his attack they slammed him away. The chain scythe tripped his feet and quickly wrapped him up. Like two snakes wrapping around him the chains tighten against his body as the two guns turned towards his head. Both barrels quickly filled with energy and fired it into his head. He was bloodied and hurt but he was not ready to give up.

His eyes were filled with an untempered rage he let out a primitive and ungodly scream. Dark magic started to spark off him. As energy started to come off him Tsubaki,Liz and Patti found ti hard to keep hold onto him, the energy was hurting them and it was building up.

Maka let out a "Oh no."

Still on Soul in Scythe mode she raced towards Kronos. Energy was getting more unstable he became a blind blur of light, everyone who saw it knew what he was doing he was trying to cause an explosion. Just as he was about to explode Maka reached him and dug the scythe blade into the ground before him. She pulled back the other weapons as quickly as she could. She turned the scythe so that back was closes to Kronos. As the energy off him was at its peak Maka forced her soul wavelength as high as she could into Soul and the wings. The wings grew larger and wrapped themselves around Kronos.

The next thing that happened an explosion tore through Death Square. The sheer force knocked down the buildings around epicenter.

The others stared in shook and fear, if they had remained there they would have died.

Kid ran towards the epicenter "LIZ! PATTI!"

Black Star followed "TSUBAKI!"

Kim, Jackie and a very scared Blair chased after the two boys knowing what was the likely result.

Spirit stared in shock at the mirror only letting out a barely audible "Maka..."

The mirror could no longer get an image, the explosions force was enough to prevent them from getting another image for sometime.

Lord Death had known Spirit for a long time and he had never seen Spirit so scared. He placed his hand on Spirit's shoulder to reassure him.

"I have to go..." Sprit let out

"What?" Lord Death asked

"I have to make sure she's fine."

"Spirit you heard her, you have to stay here incase Kronos is still alive."

"Please you have to let me." Sprit begged "That's my Maka! I haven't always been there when she needed me but I can be there for her now! Please let me go to her!"

Lord Death looked to Spirit, the man was a booze hound, a womanizer and very prideful but right now all that he cared about was his little girl.

Wreckage of the building blocked their path and it took them a few minutes to get through. Black Star suggested to run through it but Kid explained to him that doing that would most likely cause the building to fall on them or their friends they intended to help. Black Star, Kid, Jackie,Kim and Blair found their way through the wreckage of the building and began looking for any sign of anyone. Dust from the explosion hung in the air making it hard to see at all. Kid tried to use his Soul Perception to find anyone but the explosion of wavelength energy was making it impossible for him to see anything. After minutes of frantic search for their friends they heard a cough, after chasing the source of the sound they started to see figures form in the dust. They found Liz,Patti and Tsubaki on the floor unconscious. They found Soul a little worse for the wear, a few cuts and bruises, he was holding the limp body of Maka. The guys ran towards their weapons. Jackie turned into a lantern and Kim fired her upwards. A large fireball shot up in the air and exploding alerting the others of their location. Soon Kim checked on the girls she used a little bit of her magic on the weapons, the girls were fine just knocked out. They were still out but they were coming to. Kim healed Souls wound easily enough.

Blair curled up next to Maka "Please Maka be ok."

Kim was afraid for Maka as she used her magic on Maka, something felt off about Maka.

Seeing how worried Soul looked Kim told him "She's fine, yeah fine. She's just a little stunned."

Maka started to come to mumbling "Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body I know not everybody has got a body like you"

Kim and Soul traded confused looks.

"Ow!" Maka said coming to

"Since when do you like George Michael?" Kim asked

"Huh?" Maka shook off the question "Kronos is still alive. He survived the blast, he's going to get back up."

"Where is he?" Kid asked "I don't see him."

"He's buried under one of the buildings, I have a better soul perception than you so I can see through the mess," She held her head as she talked. "I managed to confine most of the explosion with my wavelength but I couldn't keep all of it out and he got blasted into one of the buildings as it fell. He's going to get out in a few minutes."

With Jackie and Soul being the only two weapons there who weren't completely knocked out it didn't seem good.

As Maka got up to her feet with Soul's help "You guys get out of here, get the others while I hold of Kronos."

Kid struggling to hold up both Liz and Patti "You can't hold off Kronos. Soul and you are hurt."

"Soul is fine, I'm just a little stunned with my wavelength a mess. I just need to resonate again I should be fine."

"Are you crazy?" Kim asked

"No, this has to be mainly a battle between scythes. Kronos can make two scythe blades so I need to fight with three, preferably actual death scythes."

"Where do you plan on getting another two scythes?" Soul asked "Much less actual death scythes!"

Then they heard the sound of a motorcycle. Next thing they see Spirit riding awkwardly on Souls bike as he jumped over a ridge. He landed worse than he drove, he fell on his side and Spirit then abandoned the bike as he ran towards Maka.

"Maka my baby!" Spirit said finally reaching his daughter "I have come to save you."

"And that's our second death scythe." Maka bitterly told Soul

"My bike..." Soul lamented over the fact that his bike had been wrecked by the landing and opened up to be hot wired.

"Maka my precious!" Spirit said content "You're safe! I have disobeyed orders to save you."

"The very orders I gave you." Maka pointed out

"Um...yes?"

"I'm guessing you begged Lord Death to let you come here even though I told you to do the smart thing and keep protecting Lord Death."

"Yes?"

"You're lucky I didn't expect you to do the smart thing or even do what I tell you to do. You never do what I tell you so I told you to do the opposite of what I needed you to do."

"I always do what you tell me to do."

"I told you to stop drinking."

"That-"

"To stop womanizing."

"Ah-"

"Stop staying out all night-

"A-"

"Stop cheating on Mama."

"..."

"Should I keep going?"

"No." Spirit looked on sheepishly

"Maka," Kim spoke up "can we skip your family issues for now?" She pointed at a rubble of a building that was starting to shake.

"Kronos is getting up." Maka told them. "You guys go get the others I'll keep him distracted, you find your opportunity to attack."

Kid nodded to Maka. Jackie and Kim took Patti off Kids hands, he didn't seem to mind that it throwing off his symmetry. Kid lifted Liz into his arms and let her head slouch on his shoulder. Black Star carried off Tsubaki. Kim and Jackie ended up carrying Patti both holding her by her arms.

With the others on their way Maka turned to the scythes and told them "All right Kronos is about to get up and try to kill us all. I need to use both of you at once but you two are going to have to get along and fight together."

"ME WORK WITH HIM!" Both men said in unison and even pointed at each other while saying

Maka grabbed both of them by the collar and pulled them in. "LISTEN! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO REPEAT MYSELF! Sad as it is to say you two are the two most important men in my life!" Maka did look genuinely sad at the idea. "You two have to get along for my sake today or we're going to die!"

The scythes relented both transforming and Maka took hold of both. Maka took a deep breath and allowed her wavelength to resonate with them. She probably argued with both men more than just about anyone else but she also loved both of them, she couldn't imagine having a life without them even if they annoyed her. Sometimes Maka wondered if love was what really helped her resonate she did love her friends like Liz,Patti and Tsubaki, and right now she was using that to drive her to protect them.

"You said we needed three scythes to fight him?" Soul asked Maka "Where are you going to get a third scythe."

"Give me a minute." Maka told him

Kronos ripped through the rubble. Kronos made his way out of the rubble, his robe was in tatters, his body was bloodied and beaten, for the first time his eyes were visible as two black orbs, blood covered most of his body and even dripped out of his mouth.

Maka then said with a voice full of confidence in almost singing song tone began to taunt him. "Heard you wanna fight me. But that seems so unlikely. Cause you know who I am. You don't stand a chance."

If Maka was trying to make him angry she succeeded, he gave them a look that was practically feral. "Very funny" Kronos growled. " But how is the mighty Angel of Death supposed to beat me."

Wings of black energy formed on his heels, an intricate crimson pattern formed on them, the heels of feet. Energy began to crackle over his body.

"Ah crap!" Soul cursed "He has a Grigori soul too!"

"Yeah!" Maka answered bluntly.

Maka started to crack her neck, she really wished she had time to properly stretch herself, she knew she would regret not stretching.

She took another deep breath and began what she knew would be uncomfortable. All of the sudden long silver curved blades started to pop out of her back. The blades looked a lot like feathers and together they looked like wings. Maka sent her wavelength into the blades and white energy crackled off them.

"You're a scythe?" Soul asked confused

"Maka my angel." Spirit said proudly

Maka stared down Kronos and said "They call me the Angel of Death, now you're going to find out why."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So who saw that coming? Anyway sorry it's taking me so long to update dealing with a bit of a writers block and time issue. This Thursday is my birthday and normally I'd try to hide away, I hate my birthday I seem to develop new mental scars every year. After that I'm going to an Anime Convention so... might be a while before I post. Next chapter will be long and awesome. So review, review help me write faster.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Angel vs Demon

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: The Final battle between Maka and Kronos**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Angel Versus Demon<p>

Both opponents faced each other both now hovering off the ground at this point. There was an uneasy silence as the last bit of dust drifted on the ground. The blades in Maka's back shaped into wing like shape and the white light that cascaded down the blades made them more angelic. On the other hand the small wings on the on his heels looked like puffs of black smoked shaped by crimson pattern that curled and held the small wings together.

"WHEN DID YOU BECOME A SCYTHE?" Soul yelled

"Is right now the best time?" Maka told him

If Soul hadn't distracted Maka at that moment she might have been able to do more than simple block Kronos next attack.

As the others ran for the other meister and weapons they ran into them. As the teacher approached them they checked the unconscious weapons.

"What happened?" Marie asked "Where's Maka?"

But her question was answered when Maka was flung through one of the buildings right pass them.

"Did Maka have wings?" Marie asked absent minded

Maka jumped back up and charging the two scythes she had launched a doubled witch hunter attack. As the two bright slashes merged they turned into a massive x that struck Kronos approached, the attack sent him hurtling back.

"You have blade wings!" Black Star shouted "You just have to show me up!"

"When did you get scythe blades?" Kid asked more to the point "Perfectly symmetrical by the way unlike most scythes." Then he said that.

"I really don't have time to explain!" Maka told them.

Maka rushed off to the fight.

"She's got Scythe blood." Stein said finally realizing the answer to so many questions. "She's her own weapon. She's Spirit's daughter and always had the potential to become a weapon that she never actualized. At some point in her future she must have actualized it, becoming a scythe. Using those abilities with her own unique Soul she was able to do those feats at the school, to run at such speeds and even the earth movement she was forcing a blade from her foot through the ground. That's how she stood on the wall, she hooked to it with blades from under her feet. Now she's manifest blade wings to match her soul. Absolutely fascinating."

Noticing the look on Steins face Marie stepped in "She already said you couldn't dissect her."

"Shouldn't you be helping her?" Liz said barely coming to. "She needs help."

The other weapons started to get up and had the same sentiment in mind.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Kid asked

"Does it matter?" Liz retorted

"Maka needs help stopping Kronos." Tsubaki told them

"We have to help Maka or bad stuff will happen." Patti chirped getting onto her feet

"We will help" Stein reassured her "but we need a plan."

Far away Excalibur was leading the small witch Angela away until she stopped.

"Is Maka in trouble?" The innocent witch asked

Excalibur's thoughts reached back to the first time he saw Kronos and felt his powers "Yes."

"Can we help her, Funny Face?"

Maka and Kronos battled in mid air. Kronos lunged at Maka and she was able to hold him off by matching blades with hims. As his blades slashed at her Maka used her scythes to hold his blades off. As white energy crackled of her scythes a red energy came off Kronos blades, after devouring countless witches souls he had enough magic in him to hold even a meister with an anti demon wavelength. But this is the bookworm Maka and she knows that if she can't rely on that ability there are other ones to go with it.

Maka smiled and said "My wings are bigger than yours."

She couldn't cut through his blades then she would just push against, with her wings she was able to get more force and move him back. Both of them hurled backwards and Kronos figuring out the plan fought back and began to slow it down.

"Was that it?" Kronos mocked

"Not even close." Kids voice rang out from the top of a building.

Kid, Enrique and Harley pointed their guns at Kronos. Several shot hit Kronos in the back, the last two shots Kid aimed for Kronos wings blasting them apart. With those out of the way Maka was free to force Kronos back making sure they stayed close to the tops of the buildings where the meisters waited.

As she passed by the shirt building were the blade meisters like Sid, Black Star, Tsugumi and Lucas waited and as soon as Maka brought Kronos close they jumped over him slashing away at him and landing on the other building. The next attack came from Kim and Lauren, as Kronos passed them, each took one side and launched their fire based attacks on them. Next Kronos is slammed by attacks from Kilik and Vicky. Then lighting based attacks hit Kronos courtesy of Stein and Ox. Maka lets Kronos move back on his own momentum right where Alan was with Janis, who blast of sound them them sent Kronos hurtling to the ground. As Kronos laid on the ground Maka slowly approached him, she knew better than go to quickly it could be a trap to let down her guard. Going up against Kronos was like trying to pick up a snake on the ground, just cause it wasn't moving didn't mean it was dead maybe it was just waiting to bite you. Maka was right with her next step Kronos lunged for her blades ready to rip her to shreds. Suddenly a white blade blocks the attack.

"Excalibur!" Kronos grow

"Angela!" Maka yelled

"Hello Maka!" Angela said cheerfully now winged by Excalibur. "We came to help."

Kronos began to slash away at the sword. Red energy jumped off Kronos blades and onto Excalibur causing the blade to falter. In an instant Excalibur fell to the ground changing back and Maka barely managed to catch Angela. As Kronos reached for them Maka wrapped her wings around them, protecting them from the Kishin's attacks. Excalibur got up,he wasn't ready for a fight like this, Kronos had gotten more powerful and Excalibur hadn't fought in years and was out of practice.

Maka her voice strained from holding off the attack told the two "When I fight him off you guys run!"

"But-" Angela began

"NO! Run!"

Maka channeled her wavelength through her wing and with one blast launched back Kronos. Angela and Excalibur made their getaway just to be whisked away by Kim on Jackie.

The battle really fell to Maka and Kronos everyone did what they could but after their fights they were tired and Maka was the only close to his power. They both knew that this was battle to the death and there was no more stalling it, it was time to decided the outcome. Both opponents slashed at each other, their blades caught each other as energy surged through them. It looked like a draw both were caught in a standstill now waiting for whoever would give in first. The others looked on unable to do anything, any attack that would be launched would just as likely strike Maka. Maka focused on her breathing she knew what she had to do it wasn't easy and she knew it would hurt but if she wanted to protect the people she loved it had to be done. She lowered the blades, letting Kronos blades closer to her then she leapt over Kronos. Maka's wings extended as she leapt over, as she flipped mid air her wing blade cut off his arms. She landed on her feet and with a spin she slashed through Kronos with the two scythes.

As she turned her back on Kronos "Your soul is mine."

Kronos flesh ripped apart his flesh exploded leaving only a red glowing soul behind, Maka did not bother to look back. Maka withdrew her wings and let go of the scythes.

Maka's expression went slack and she murmured "Ow" and fell backwards.

They transformed back to their human selfs.

Both Spirit and Soul yelled "MAKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yeah I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger. Next week the final chapter all your question will be answered. Review, I want a couple by next week people. If I have yet to answer something please tell me now I want to make sure I didn't forget to explain anything. I planned it so everything would be answered by the end but I might forget so make sure to remind me if it seems that I will forget something major. Anyway review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

**Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox**

**Summary: The last chapter a very long last chapter but still.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Author note: This story will be based more on the magna then the anime but you should still be able to know what's going on if you have only seen the anime.**

**Okay sorry for taking so long been a bit under the weather.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye<p>

The weapons and meisters quickly circled Maka as she was on the ground.

"Maka don't die!" Soul pleaded.

"Maka you can't be dead." Tsubaki said starting to cry.

Black Star did what he could to confront her he brought her closed and hugged her.

Black Star looked down at Maka's unmoving body. "This is the life we lead,she died as a warrior, she fought bravely in battle and won even at the cost of her life to make sure we lived. I'm proud to have been able to call her my friend."

Kid surprised by Black Star's sensitivity felt compelled to say some words as well. "Death takes place in the shadow of new life, the sunrise of a new world, our friend our sister in arms traveled a great distance to be here to today, to be here for this battle, so she could protect us, to giver her life to protect ours. We should never feel this sacrifice was vain or empty one, she knew what she was doing and she did it to protect us. That is who Maka is, someone who would always protect her friends."

Both Thompson sisters were starting to cry and Liz hugged Patti close. Kim was trying to reassure a young Angela who was starting to cry, both Blair and Excalibur took of their hats, Excalibur bowed humbly Maka's sacrifice reminding him of Arthur's, Blair just stared as she started to cry, Marie was starting to cry and Stain put his arm around her doing his best to comfort her, Spirit fell to his knees starting to cry and Soul was in shock. In their own way everyone was saying goodbye silently to Maka in their minds, remembering what she meant to them and who she was.

"Maka," Soul murmured in a tone barely audible. "I'm sorry, I should have done something. Oh Maka there are so many things I wanted to tell you-"

"Then tell me." Maka groaned.

Everyone screamed and jumped back as Maka's eyes opened.

"ZOMBIE!" Liz screamed nearly squeezing Patti's life out of her.

"You're dead!" Soul exclaimed.

"Nope, I just blacked out." Maka explained.

"What?"

"I hurt myself... a lot." Maka said blushing a little. "I threw my back out."

"Your back?"

"It's the wings they're heavy and I did a back flip as I slashed Kronos arms off. It threw off my balance and I pulled my back. It hurt so much I blacked out and fell to the ground."

"Wait how long were you conscious?" Kid asked.

"Not too long just since when Black Star started to say my eulogies. I would have said something but was starting to feel like Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer watching their own funeral."

The group glared at Maka for a moment for putting them through that sort of grief but it slowly turned into a quiet joy to know they had Maka back.

"Uh" Maka started. "My back still hurts, Kim, do you think you could help here?"

Kim still a little steamed from what just happened. "You want me to heal you after what you just put is through. This time you got to pay."

Maka smirked. "Okay I'll tell you something about the future. Black Star's first child will be called Pink Star."

"HA!" Black Star shouted. "I would never name any child of mine that."

"Well with Patti being the mother what would you expect."

There was silence from that comment as everyone turned to stare at Black Star and Patti. Black Star and Patti stared at each other in shock. Then Liz grabbed Patti pulling her away just as Tsubaki did the same with Black Star.

"Stay away from my sister." Liz ordered Black Star.

"I would never!" Black Star said being squeezed by Tsubaki. "Me and Patti are just friends we would never-" Patti nodded in agreement.

"Well when two people get drunk, there is the back of a car and Barry White is playing and you wait nine months." Maka said smug.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Kim pleaded.

She thought of both Patti and Black Star as friends but Kim knew they were both essentially nuts the idea of a child of their, scared her and everyone else there just imagining how crazy that kid would be.

"Heal my back and I'll tell you" Maka said confident. "or you will just have to wait and find out."

Kim bent down next to Maka and extended her arms out letting a mist of light dance around her hand. Kim felt something strange over Maka, something different she couldn't figure. Maka smiled as the tension let her muscles and the pain left. Maka sighed as she got and began to stretch her muscles.

"Please tell me you were lying." Kim asked.

"Don't worry I was, neither one of them is that dumb and no on lets them get that drunk." Stretching out Maka noticed that her wrist was now bare. "Did anyone see my watch? It's small and gold."

"You must have dropped it." Stein commented. "Probably when you were thrown through a wall."

"Oh no." With that Maka ran off in a blur.

"Where is she going now?" Marie asked.

"I don't know. It's too hard to use soul perception right now, a wavelength discharge is still in the air. We're going to have to split up and find her."

The group split and went searching for Maka. Soul was wandering the streets when he heard something he did expect, he heard someone playing chop sticks on a piano and badly. He followed the sound to music store with the front window blow apart probably because of the fight. Soul made his way into the store a found Maka sitting on the piano bench of a large black piano. Soul smirked thinking how this was so much like when they first met.

"So why did you run off?"

"Hello Soul." Maka replied unsurprised by his appearance.

"So what your watch is your time machine?"

"No, it's just a watch." Maka said still playing the piano sloppily. "It's actually a present from my husband. I won't be able to find it right now anyway there too much of a mess. I'll just have to wait."

"You know how to play the piano?"

"I'm learning, I have a very good teacher." Maka looked at the ring on her hand, something even Soul noticed.

Soul placed his hand on Maka fixing her hands. "Your fingering is off, Maka this is the easiest song to play you should at least play it right."

Fixing her hands her song played a better. "Like this."

Soul nodded and then asked. "So why did you run off?"

"I needed to find a clock." Maka answered pointing at clock on the wall. "We better head back."

They walked back to the ruins of Death Square. Soon the other gathered.

"Oh you're all here." Maka said with a sad smile. "It's time for me to say goodbye."

"You're going." Angela said confused.

"Yeah my time is running out."

"So what's going to happen" Liz asked "are just going to fade into nothing as the future changes or something."

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked confused.

"You saved us from Kronos, shouldn't your future change?"

"That is if my future you were all killed by Kronos in my future."

WAIT WE'RE NOT!"

"No, why did you think you died? I never said anyone died."

"Why else did you come back then?"

Maka took out the journal she had been holding onto. "Because you guys told me I had to be here because I was here." She flipped to book open and showed them a page were they had all scribbled their names into it. "How did you guys think I knew about everything, about Kronos, where you guys were playing basketball, about Janet and Alan, where the Horde would show up, I even placed everyone in the location where the Horde member they would be best at fighting would show up. I even got the key to the Death Room from the future Kid. I came here to make sure everything happens."

"Wait" Kid tried to wrap his mind around this whole thing. "So you come here because in the future we're going to tell you to come but only because you were here because we're going to tell you to be here?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't try to figure that one out. It's a stable loop, it creates itself always and forever an eternal paradox but this one won't end time unless someone breaks it. But since it's here it isn't. But even if I understood it I don't have time to explain it I'm going soon."

"I still don't get it how are you going back." Soul asked.

"Remember how I said that I got here by warping time around me, those effects will undo soon and I will drift back to my time that's why I had to check on the time."

"So you really know our future? But you can't tell us any of it?" Soul asked her.

Maka thought, about what was going to happen in Russia with Chrona and the black blood. "The future is what you make it. Soul all I'm going to tell you is remember who you are. And none of you do something stupid and get yourselves killed. In the mean time you can't tell the younger me anything about it this. Which remind me of something." She walked over to her after and looked him in the eyes. "Papa?"

"Yes, Maka." Spirit said delighted by his daughter.

"MAKA CHOP!" and Spirit was on the ground unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" Marie asked.

"Yes, he could never keep a secret. Patti go get some beer and pore it on him." Patti ran off to find the liquor. "This way when he comes through he will just think he was drinking."

"But one thing I don't get Maka" Tsubaki started. "If we can't tell you about this how are you suppose to know any of this?"

"One day you tell me."

"But how will we know which day?"

"You know what that's a good question. I never asked."

"Actually I think I know how to figure that one out." Stein suggested.

Before Stein would explain it to Maka he had her walk with him enough distance so the other could not hear.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Maka asked.

Stein stared at her focusing deeply with Soul Percept something he saw earlier but until now did not understand. "I know what will tell us when it's time for you to come back to today."

"What?"

"I want you to take a deep breath. It has to do with you, a certain change that will be unmistakable in the future."

"What?" Maka was getting impatient knowing her time was running out.

"You're pregnant." Stein told her nonchalantly.

Maka stared in silence for a moment. "What?"

"I can see the spark of a new soul forming inside of you, that usually mean a new life is forming."

Maka used Soul perception on herself, she rarely did this she never really had a reason to, but there it was a tiny little speck of light inside her growing and living in her. Maka was speechless. Stein smiled at her, noting that she had the same expression as her mother when she found that she was carrying Maka.

Maka slammed a book onto Stein head not even bother to scream Maka chop this time. "Why didn't you tell me? Something could have happened!" Maka placed her hand over were the new life was forming.

Stein still smiled even as his finger found a small trickle of blood on his forehead. "It's fine. Judging by the size of the soul you just got pregnant in the last few day, there hasn't been enough growth for anything to be hurt, as long as there is no real physical damage to you it should be fine."

Maka's breathing was racing a little. "Okay."

Stein getting up. "So when I notice that your pregnant I will tell you that you have to come back."

She nodded but added. "You know you really are sadistic."

Stein laughed, noting that her mother said that to him too.

Maka walked away annoyed, excited, terrified and over joyed.

As she walked back Soul he asks. "Everything okay."

"Yeah, Stein will tell me when I have to go back."

"Cool, Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Just wondering something you said we needed three death scythes and you were the third scythe so who was your meister that helped you become a death scythe?"

"You did, Soul." Maka said proudly. "You're my partner even if I figure out I could turn into a weapon wasn't going to change that."

"So you become the big bad Angel of Death?"

"Yeah, you finally called me an angel."

"You mean I'm the one that called you the Angel of Death?"

"Ye-" Maka stopped mid way as she started to get really dizzy. "It's starting."

"What's starting?"

Maka stepped back as a strange white light wrapped around her. "I'm going home, this happened like how I came here." The other quickly gathered around Maka. "Okay I guess this is goodbye for now. Oh there was one more thing, Soul..."

"Maka?"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault and I didn't know it was until right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maka smiled at him, a brilliant gold light surrounded her and then in an instant dissolved leaving nothing behind.

"You don't see that every day." Patti commented finishing to pouring a six pack on the unconscious Spirit.

They stay silent for a moment until Yumi said. "There is nothing left to do now except starting cleaning up this mess."

All the students were less than thrilled with the idea of cleaning up wrecked buildings.

After working on cleaning up the damage the the battle had done the sun began to set.

Tsubaki and Soul were talking "So what do you think she meant? About being sorry?"

"I don't know." Tsubaki told the scythe.

"SOUL!" a scream broke out through the air.

Everyone turned back to see Maka, young Maka as in the Maka of this time, dressed in her casual clothes and holding her luggage.

"Maka?" Soul said happy to see her.

"MAKA CHOP!" and Soul is slammed into the ground.

"What was that for?" He mutters

"You were supposed to pick me up at the train station two hours ago.

"Oh that's what she meant." Tsubaki said with realization.

"I'm going home, I except you to bring home some dinner tonight if you expect to eat."

"Okay." Soul muttered.

"I'll help you with that." Blair quickly changed forms and floated away Maka's luggage.

"Maka!" Spirit shouted waking when he heard his daughters voice. "You're back! There was an older you."

Maka sniffed the air. "Have you been drinking again?"

"No."

"You wreak of alcohol."

"But I didn't drink." Maka just glared at him and he collapsed onto the ground muttering. "But I didn't drink, it really happened. Didn't?"

"What happened here? Maka asked Tsubaki as she was leaving.

"Um... we had a party?" Tsubaki shrugged.

Maka stared for a second before she said. "Okay clean up then." As she walked away "I leave for a week and the whole city falls apart."

Excalibur was saying goodbye to Angela. "Farewell little one, I must take my leave until we meet again be good."

"I will Funny face." Angela said waving. "Come back and play with me."

Excalibur walked away singing to himself. "From United Kingdom I'm looking for Him. I'm going to California."

Excalibur thought to himself maybe it was time to find another meister, Arthur would want him to find a new partner.

"So..." Alan said to Janis as they were still cleaning up the mess from the battle.

"So what?" Janis asked confused.

"Do you want to be be my partner? I mean our soul wavelengths match and we work well together."

Janis blushed a little. "Yeah, sure I would love to be your partner."

"Cool." Alan said trying to hide the fact that he blushing.

The next day Medusa would smile in the darkness as Kronos arrived she would give him a folder of information knowing full well that it would lead to his death. She didn't have all the detail but somehow Maka Albarn would end up killing him. Medusa then would send Chrona to Russia to look for the Death Scythe and Meister to test the black blood.

Ten years later Maka would appear in the middle of the street. She found her watch with little trouble, anything that was sent with her to the past was brought back into the future when the time warps effect wore off. She read what was on the back of the watch and smiled "To my Angel. Yours for all of time."

She walked back home a little scared at the idea of telling her husband she was pregnant. She eventually reached their home and was surprised that he actually prepared a special dinner for her, as a special treat for all the work she did in the past. Maka got herself cleaned up, fixed her hair so she had two pig tail on the back of her head, put on a red skirt and wore her yellow sweeter vest. Had she put on her pig tails like that earlier she was likely to cut them when she had her wing blades and the skirt would not be the best thing to wear when flying. They ate together as Maka waited for the right time to tell him, she knew Stein would never tell him about the pregnancy if he wanted to live.

After fumbling for the words for several minutes Maka eventually just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant as in you're having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes."

He kissed her and then they spent the rest of the night talking about their future child, wheatear it would be a boy or a girl and what to name them. Eventually they both asleep on the couch in each other arms. Sleeping together their souls resonated, they enter their soul room, a room composed of both their souls rooms. They lied on top of the black piano and looked up to the small speck of light hovering around them. They stared up and marveled at the little life their love had brought into existence.

Maka said. "It's so beautiful, I can't believe that we made that."

"Of course it's beautiful just like its mother." Then he kissed on her head. "I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul." She told her husband.

Soul held his wife closer to him placing his hand over her stomach, gently rubbing it know full well that their child was there. Above them the soul of their yet to be born child danced around them. Maka smiled she was happy with the world, she was married to the her best friend and the person she loved the most and they would have a child soon enough. Maka didn't know what the future held for them nor did she want to know, she had those she loved and she knew that no matter what their future held for them they would be with her to face it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So yeah, tell me what you think like if you've read this far just review. Yeah, Soul is Maka's husband I left a lot of clues scattered about you should have notice, no one from the future said anything about Soul dying. I never said definitely that he dies, I said 'didn't he die?' I never said he did. Anyway remember when I said I would do a Doctor Who Soul Eater fan fic first chapter is up so... Review here and then check that one out.<strong>


End file.
